Games
by Pluv143000
Summary: Shaylin Herba was not untouched by tragedy, she has lost her brother, her brother-in-law and her parents, who just disappeared one day. Althea, her pregnant sister, is the only true family she has left. When her name is chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, she is whipped up in the tornado that is the Capitol's entertainment. Cato/OC * No One Wins When It Comes to the Games Rewrite *
1. 01 - raptures and reapings

The wind rustled the tall grass of the fields that the cattle grazed. Shaylin Herba sat on top of her brown mare, Stella, as she kept watch, making sure none of them strayed from the group. The wind picked up again, causing the blonde girl to look to the sky. Dark clouds started to roll into the area directly above her head, signaling the fast-approaching storm. What a wonderful omen, she thought, a thunderstorm storm just in time for the Reaping tomorrow. She just hoped it wasn't another tornado after the devastation the last one caused.

District 10, the livestock district, was the third poorest district in Panem. Mostly made up of large open fields for the animals, it was also one of the largest and least populated. The people in District 10 raised everything from cattle to chicken to sheep and more. The livestock were raised on ranches, owned by the Capitol. Outsiders looking in may think that they ranch managers were the owners of the ranches and think them rich and having more freedom than the average citizen but they were wrong. The ranch managers were under the thumb of the peacekeepers and President Snow just like everyone else even if their social standing was slightly higher than average. Not many people owned the livestock themselves.

The young blonde was shaken from her thoughts as the sound of another horse approaching next to her. She glanced to her right to see the ranch manager, Ruben Astoria, ride up next to her. Ruben had been like a surrogate father to her and her sister since their parents disappeared when Shay was only nine. His wife, Rosa, and he were friends of Mr. and Mrs. Herba and managed the ranch for the Capitol giving Shay a job when her sister couldn't work due to her pregnancy.

"You can head back in now," he said shooting her a small smile. "I'm sure Althea will be worried if you're still out here with use when the storm starts and the last thing she needs is more worry. Ash, Rosa and I can herd them back to the barn."

Shay smiled back at her father figure. "True. She's always anxious about something these days. I keep telling her it's not good for the baby but I think that just makes it worse because then she's worrying about the baby."

"You should take it easy on her. It's hard being a first time mother. Rosa was a wreck leading up to having Ash but by time we got around to Daniella, she already had two other tykes running around so she was a professional." There was a pause as the two smiled at the sentimentality of the conversation.

Althea was a great sister. The twenty-two years old was the only motherly figure she can remember aside from Rosa. She was fifteen when their parents disappeared and she definitely knew more about the whole situation but whenever the topic would come up, she would get oddly quiet and keep to herself. She'd gotten about a year after finishing school, when she was finally too old to participate in the reapings, to her longtime boyfriend Richter. He was a classically handsome guy with a devil may care attitude. Unfortunately, he was another kind soul taken from this mad world.

Richter worked in transporting. He transported the livestock from the ranches to the slaughterhouses. In the process of moving cattle, his coworkers, friends and him ran into some peacekeepers who had issued a road block on their usual route. The conversation quickly became violent when his friend started an altercation with a peacekeeper who wouldn't assist them in finding a quick, alternate route. In all the commotion, the bulls got ornery and broke free of their restraints, starting a rampage. In the chaos, Richter was trampled leaving behind his wife who was two months pregnant at the time.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she started to turn Stella in the direction of the ranch before Ruben's voice stopped her.

"Rosa and I will be by with the family to pick you and Althea up tomorrow for the reaping." Shay nodded solemnly in response.

"You must be so relieved. It's Dani's last year eligible."

Ruben sighed before running his hand over the sparse hair on his head, "I'll be more relieved when it's over with and she's safe at home tomorrow night."

"Understandable." Shay left the older man behind to round up the herd as she pushed Stella into a steady gallop towards the ranch. Once she set the brown mare back up in the stables, she gathered her bag and headed down to the road waiting for the rundown bus to pick her up and take her back to town. As she waited, a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

Turning suddenly, she found herself looking into mischievous, deep brown eyes. "You scared the shit out of me Dani!" The older girl laughed.

"You're always so jumpy and paranoid. It makes it pretty easy to startle you." Shay rolled her eyes and huffed at her friend.

"Whatever. Why did you come to the bus stop?" The older girl and the rest of her family lived on the ranch since her father managed it. It didn't make sense for her to go into town.

"Did you really forget? The Rapture is tonight!" Shay groaned in protest. She was not looking forward to the Rapture.

The Rapture was this big gathering of all the kids in town that were eligible for the reaping the following day. It was kind of this party to signify the end of days. Shay was confused by the whole concept of it. The idea of a party before the reaping seemed like such a Career thing to do. And District 10 was definitely not a Career district. That was solely Districts 1 and 2, as well as occasionally District 4. They trained for the Hunger Games. They thought it was an honor to participate, to bring pride to their district. The other participants in the games rarely shared the same attitude. Also, the thought of a party, in which two of the attendees would most likely be sent off to their death the following day, seemed morbid at best. Daniella always countered and explained the event as a way to vent the stress of their situations and try to forget the world they lived in. The world may be about to end for them so enjoy the time while it lasts. The concept still seemed bizarre to Shay.

"I don't want to go. It's so stupid. You make me go every year," the younger blonde whined. Daniella huffed and crossed her tan arms in front of her chest stubbornly. Shay already knew she was going to lose this argument just like last year, and the year before.

"This is a day to not just survive but to actually _live_. You only live once so you may as well enjoy it while you can. I'm as nervous as anyone for tomorrow but I don't want to look back at my life on my death bed and remember only just getting by in life. I want to remember good things that made it all worth it. I want some fun. Even if it's just a little bit." Shay recognized how passionate her friend was about the topic and sighed before turning back to the road as the bus approached.

Dani took that as her cue that she won this round. Waiting for the bus to come to a stop, she pulled her long brown hair up and off her neck where sweat from the humidity was starting to appear. The older girl glanced at the younger blonde who was like a sister to her. With two older brothers, the Astoria girl quickly attached herself to Shay growing up. Glancing at the blonde's outfit, she scoffed as they boarded and took a seat towards the back of the almost full bus. "I don't understand how you can wear long sleeves and pants like that in this heat."

Shay glanced down at her denim pants that she wore while working at compared it to the shorts and tank top Dani was wearing. "The heat doesn't bother me too much. Maybe I'm just used to it," she said, shrugging before jokingly adding, "Or, maybe I'm just cold-blooded."

The brunette laughed, "That's definitely the reason, you snake." Snickering at each other, the two fell into a silence as the bus stopped to let more people on. An elderly couple stepped on and the girls gave them their seats realizing that the bus had filled up. Standing and holding onto the bars on the top of the bus, the two remained quiet until they got to town. Shay remembered how until her growth spurt the year prior, she could barely reach the straps hanging from the metal bars and often lost her balance every time the bus lurched.

Getting off the bus just outside the main square of District 10, the two girls walked to the Herba residence. They talked and Shay teased Dani about her crush on Zeke, the mayor's son.

"Pfft, I do not have a crush on Zeke," Dani denied as they approached the meager household.

"What was that you told me earlier about 'only living once,' maybe tonight is your night to make a move." Shay waggled her eyebrows at the brunette suggestively, and Dani knew that she got her on that one. The conversation was halted as Althea walked out of the decent sized shed just outside of their home.

"Hey, how was work?" Althea called to them. She was wearing an off-white apron over her rotund stomach. She must've been milking their family cow, Millie. The Herba family was lucky in that one sense. They owned a cow, which not many families owned animals. The mayor owned a couple of horses; one for his wife and another for Zeke. Some families had goats or chickens of their own, and a few had their own dogs that they used for herding. But, cows were rare. After Richter's death, the Astoria family helped them purchase Millie so that Althea could barter with the milk around town. It was one of the many ways the Astorias helped the sisters.

"It was alright. Ruben sent me home a little early since it looks like it's going to storm."

Althea must've been in the shed for a while as she too looked to the sky, after brushing her dirty blonde hair from her face, and noticed the overcast of clouds. "Oh, alright." The older blonde then turned to Dani and greeted her with a hug, "Hello Dani, what brings you over?"

Before Dani could answer, I answered for her, "We have the Rapture tonight so we're going to grab something to eat quickly and then head to the Rundown." The Rundown was quite literally a rundown, dilapidated, old barn that was probably way too dangerous to go into yet the teenage population of town used it for a variety of things. Thus, it was used for the Rapture.

The curfews in District 10 weren't too heavily enforced. With the workload of the everyday citizen, people rarely had cause to start trouble with a few rare occasions and so everyone continued with their dull existence without protest.

"Alright, will you be staying the night like last year then Dani?" Dani nodded. Althie tried to smile but with the mention of the Rapture brought thoughts of the reaping. And with thoughts of the reaping brought thoughts of how many times my name was in that bowl. Thirty-seven. Not nearly as much as some but more than the minimum possible amount. "Alright, well I hope you enjoy yourselves. I'll probably be asleep by time you get back, but I'll see you two at breakfast in the morning." She forced a smile, though her worry was evident. She had always been a little neurotic and worrisome; Shay supposed that sort of ran in the family with her slight paranoia. However, Shay hated that the reaping caused her sister more stress every year. If something happened to Shay, Althea wouldn't have any more family left. It's why she just needed to get through these next few years unscathed.

The two younger girls said their goodbyes for the night before going to Shay's small, simple room and getting ready. Dani was ready to go for the most part but Shay fixed her hair into a half-up half-down style with braids pinning her hair back. Shay shed her heavy clothing for a lightweight, white cotton dress and put back on her worn work boots. Comfortable in her changed clothes, the two girls were ready to go for the night.

The walk to the Rundown wasn't far, the girls running into some school friends on the way and making light conversation. Aside from the teens walking the street, it was like a ghost town. Much like the curfew, the Rapture party was not heavily monitored by peacekeepers. It was the one night they could have for themselves. As they grew closer to the Rundown, Shay and Dani could hear the guitar music and sound of the crowd.

As the duo entered the barn, there were people already people fully into the party. A large group was on the makeshift dancefloor, another group gathered in the corner around Boone, the local troublemaker, who was serving his famous moonshine. The girls stood at the entrance, trying to decide what group to migrate to and eventually deciding to grab a drink.

"'Sup!" a voice shouted from behind them over the noise of the party. Shay jumped, as usual at the sudden voice, while Dani gracefully turned to see who was there. Dani's face instantly lit up seeing Zeke in all his grinning glory. Glancing back and forth between her best friend and the mayor's son, Shay smirked in amusement. Seeing Dani get so excited and flustered around this boy was refreshing to the blonde, who was so used to the older girl's nonchalant attitude on a day to day basis.

Zeke was attractive, Shay could admit. He was tall and tan with a lean, muscled build. He had friendliest, warmest brown eyes and a bit of a baby face that was framed by shoulder length, dark brown hair. It wasn't just his appearance that was attractive, but his personality too. They say that eyes are windows to the soul and in Zeke's case that was true, because like his eyes, he was one of the friendliest, warmest people she knew. Shay could see why Dani liked him so much, but she just didn't share that attraction towards him. Maybe he just wasn't her type. _I guess kind and cute isn't my type_ , Shay thought to herself.

Shay didn't know she had zoned out until she realized that both Dani and Zeke were staring at her expectantly. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"He asked if you were doing the Triathlon tonight," Dani repeated for her, handing her the other cup of moonshine that Boone gave her.

"Oh, absolutely!" Shay answered with genuine excitement. Every Rapture party, there was the Triathlon. A tournament of three games that were specific to skills learned in District 10. Shay may not have been the biggest fan of the Rapture, but she did like participating in the Triathlon and saw the merits of doing well in it. The games involved a lasso competition, whipping targets, and knife throwing. They involved skills that could actually help anyone who was reaped for the Hunger Games. The blonde excelled at with lassos and whips; she used them at work. Knife throwing she was another story though. She was alright with them, but knives had always been her brother's specialty.

Kraven Herba was reaped at fifteen years old, three years prior when Shay was fourteen. When it came to preparedness for the Games, he wasn't as lucky as some but he did well enough. Before he was reaped, he didn't work in the fields like Shay did, but he knew how to utilize his free time and his boredom. After his first Rapture, he spent his free time practicing for the Triathlon, honing his skills. He excelled in the one area Shay didn't, throwing knives. By time Shay's first Rapture came around, Kraven took to showing his sister all his tricks. When Kraven was reaped, those skills he learned for the Triathlon ended up keeping him alive. He made it to the final four before being killed by the District 1 male.

"Awesome," Zeke replied, "I'll let them know to put you on the scoreboard for it." Turning to Dani, he offered her his arm, "Wanna dance?" She nodded eagerly, but hesitated and looked to Shay as if to ask if it was alright to leave her alone.

"Go!" Shay encouraged. "I'll find something to occupy me while I wait to kick ass in the Triathlon." The two wandered onto the dancefloor while Shay finished her moonshine, cringing at the burn. Getting a refill, she leaned against the wall, watching the other teenagers have fun and shed their worries. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone lean against the wall next to her. She turned and met Boone's gaze.

"Aren't you supposed to be manning the bar?" Shay asked, with a slight slur. The moonshine was strong and her tolerance was _very_ low.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" the happy-go-lucky teen countered.

"Who says I'm not having fun?" the blonde girl said, pretending to be appalled. "I love being wallflower. It's kinda my thing." She took a sip from her cup, glancing over the rim at the taller boy with a humorous glint in her eyes.

"And what a pretty wallflower you are. But, I think this particular flower would bloom out on the dancefloor," he held a hand out to her and Shay couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Did you really just say that? That was pretty cheesy, even for you Boone. How drunk are you? On a scale of one to ten?" Boone rolled his eyes, goofy smile still in place.

"Stop busting my balls, Shay. Let loose! Just one dance before the Triathlon," he stuck out his lip giving me a pitiful pout.

"One," she agreed, and he pumped his fist into the air in victory. "Try not to trample my toes."

The two met up with Dani and Zeke on the dancefloor, loosing themselves in the music. Shay's worries started to fade just like everyone else's and one dance turned into two, then three. Eventually, the dancefloor and it was time for the Triathlon.

The first event was lassoing. With a couple drinks in her, Shay was feeling overconfident and flashy. When her turn came, before lassoing the designated dummies, she threw in a couple tricks. Her friends cheered her on as she hopped over the lasso loop and spun it around her body. Others cheered her on too, her past performances in the Triathlon made her relatively well-known around town. She may not have been as extroverted as Dani but that didn't mean she was invisible.

The next event was target whipping. Cans and other targets were set up at different distances. Person after person tried their best to knock the targets off their posts. Some did well, others not so much, but none did it with quite as much flair as Shay. She was in her element in that moment.

The last event was knife throwing. Shay knew that there were others present that were better than her, and honestly, with her alcohol buzz, she was a little uncertain about how well she would do. Sharp pointy objects and intoxicated teens was probably not the safest combination, but no major incidents had happened that Shay knew of. She tried her best, remembering the lessons from Kraven, and she performed well. Not the best, but she managed to bury the knives in the targets.

The Triathlon was over and Shay was happy to have let off some steam. The dancefloor filled back up with teenagers including Boone, Zeke, Dani, and Shay. The group partying until a deep exhaustion set in and it was time to leave. The music came to an end and the crowd dispersed, leaving the Rundown and heading home. Boone and Zeke continued to walk with the girls, Boone because he lived near the Herbas and Zeke because he just wanted to spend more time with Dani.

Dani was perched on Zeke's back, legs wrapped around his waist, as Boone and Shay sashayed ahead of them, joking and goofing off in the moonlight. As they approached the Herba home, they quieted down so to not wake Althea. Dani dropped off Zeke's back only to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Shay gave Boone a friendly hug as well and when the two pulled away, they saw their other two friends sharing an intimate kiss.

"Get a room," Boone teased, causing the embracing couple to split apart, both blushing. They said their goodbyes and the girls went inside. Changing into comfortable clothes, the girls curled up in Shay's bed, facing each other as they relaxed after their eventful night.

The room was pitch black but the best friends knew the other was awake still.

"Are you scared?" Dani asked, referring to the reaping.

"Yeah," Shay answered without hesitation. Although she wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for Althea, for Dani, even for Zeke, Boone and the other kids she had grown up with.

"Me too," Dani whispered. It wasn't often that Dani showed her vulnerable side. But this was Shay she was talking to, her sister in every way except for blood. The two girls closed their eyes, their hands subconsciously reaching out to hold on to the other's. Despite the evening they had, thoughts of the Reaping loomed over the children of District 10 that night.

The next morning, the sound of a rooster woke the teenage girls up. Althea had already been up, unable to sleep well that night like many others. She had prepared a small breakfast for the three of them, knowing that the nerves would keep the teens from being able to eat.

Shay and Dani entered the small dining area of the Herba home already dressed for the reaping. Dani's tanned skin stood out in contrast against her light blue Reaping dress. She had worn the same dress to the last two Reapings and planned on burning it when she got home later that day, if she got home. Shay, ever the opposite, had on a crocheted blush pink dress, her own tan on her naturally pale skin standing out as well. The blonde girl couldn't help but feel like a prize winning swine, prettied up and awaiting a slaughter. Dani had braided her hair back before pulling it into a high ponytail so that her face couldn't be hidden behind the golden tresses.

After nibbling on the meager breakfast that Althea had made, the three girls were shaken from their thoughts by a knock on the front door. Shay stood from her chair and opened the front door, seeing the rest of the Astoria family on the other side. Each member of the family, Ruben and Rosa, Dani's parents, as well as Ash and Beck, Dani's brothers, entered the Herba home, each giving the blonde girl a hug as they filed in. Similar greetings were given to Althea and Dani smiled at her family. The Astorias had caught the early bus into town so that they could all walk to the Justice Building together.

The families chatted for a little while longer, trying to dissolve some of the tension but with little success. After about fifteen minutes, the group started their slow trek to the Reaping. As they passed other families, looking just as solemn as they did, the dread really started to sink in for Shay. Her stomach churned with anxiety.

Eventually, the group split. Shay and Dani headed towards the rest of the possible tributes, while Althea and the rest of the Astoria family went to the sidelines, hoping that they would be leaving with their loved ones. The two girls got in line to check in, before going to the separate sections. Shay was ushered into the seventeen-year-old section while Dani moved past her and into the eighteen-year-old section. As the sections filled up and more people arrived, the older girl kept looking back to her best friend for comfort. Shay also picked out Zeke and Boone who were oddly standing next to each other in the eighteen-year-old boys section. Before the Rapture last night, Shay couldn't recall them spending much time together, but the Reaping always had a knack for bringing the most unexpected people together.

Feedback from a microphone sounded throughout the town square, silencing the crowd. Seconds later, Verona Vacca, District 10's escort, teetered out on stage. Donning a purple cow print dress, puffed out with a petticoat skirt, and a ridiculous pair of metallic silver cowgirl boot, she approached the microphone. Shay couldn't help but be distracted by her hair, pulled half-up, half-down, and fading from dark purple to magenta.

Verona, with her Capitol accent, introduced the same video we watched every year at the Reaping. The video on the Dark Days, narrated with President Snow himself, was repetitive and unnecessary. The districts were aware of how oppressed they were, they didn't need a reminder. The video wrapped up and Verona continued her speech, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! As usual, we will begin with the ladies!" On stage were two abnormally large milk jugs, one for the boys and one for the girls. All the name slips were in the jugs, reminding Shay that thirty-seven were hers. Verona dipped her hand into one of the jugs, moving it around before finally plucking one out. Moving back to the center of the stage, she opened the slip and read out the name.

"Shaylin Herba."

Breath caught in her throat and stomach churning, Shay thought she was going to be sick. Her worst fears came true and all she could think in that moment was that she wished that she could've sat on Stella, staring out at the fields of grazing cattle forever, because now her life was crashing down around her.

Her name was called.

She was a tribute now.

 **Haha! I finally got around to rewriting this story! I have decided to not unpublish the original story but I will unpublish the sequel. Thanks anyone who is rereading this new and improved version, and to any new readers. I wrote the original when I was 16 as my first fanfiction and now I'm 21 turning 22 and my writing has evolved a lot.**

 **Thanks again everyone!**


	2. 02 - painful memories

Shay sat in the train car, watching the fields and pastures blur into a single golden brown blur. The speed keeping her from soaking in any final, lasting memory of her home. As she stared out at the blur, she clutched her eyes, trying desperately to keep any salty tears from leaking out of the corners. Her hands clenched, nails digging crescent shapes into her palms as she reflected on the events that led her to this place.

 _The blonde walked forward once it registered that it was, in fact, her name called. She felt the fear of this sentence tingling in the back of her mind, but her body refused to react. She felt numb. She felt as if any sense of emotion had left her as she robotically approached the stage stairs. Along with her emotions, her senses had escaped her as well. Trapped in a bubble of shock, she could almost pretend that she was simply an observer of her horrible fate, not a participant. But that, like any other dreams she previously had, was too good to be true._

 _The rest of the reaping went by in a similar fashion. Once she was on stage, Verona called the name of the male tribute. Leif Donner. Shay tried to place him, as he looked vaguely familiar, but the most she could come up with was that she might have seen him at the Rapture. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, a few years younger than she was. Another person who she would be trying to kill, and would be trying to kill her._

 _It was not until she met with Dani in the Justice Building to say goodbye that everything sunk in. The entire Astoria family was there, which probably helped keep Shay from breaking down the more she thought about it. Dani darted through the doors of the room and enveloped Shay in a bone-crushing hug. Realizing their sister was not letting go any time soon, Ash and Beck, Dani's brothers, joined in and eventually so did Ruben and Rosa. Too soon, the Astoria family backed out of the hug._

 _When Shay met Dani's eyes, the older girl had tears welling up and the blonde could feel her own eyes burn. Dani planted her hands firmly on her best friend's shoulders, "You are going to come back."_

 _Shay was a bit taken aback by the conviction in Dani's tone, despite the tears. Shay nodded. "Okay," she lamely replied._

 _Dani rolled her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm serious. You have skills. We saw them last night at the Rapture. Use them. Listen to your mentor and get those Capitol idiots eating out of the palm of your hand."_

" _Dani," Ruben warned, as just outside the room were peacekeepers, and the last thing he needed was his daughter being arrested for speaking against the Capitol._

 _Dani ignored the warning, however, continuing to speak to Shay. "I know that you're thinking about Kraven. Even though he didn't win, doesn't mean you won't. You can do this. You are going to come back."_

 _Holding back sobs, Shay nodded as her body began to shake. Seeing the girl begin to shut down, Rosa stepped forward to offer a comforting touch. Ruben wrapped his daughter in a comforting embrace of her own._

" _Sweetheart," Rosa started, her hand rubbing calming circles on Shay's back. "Dani is right. If anyone in this district is prepared for this, it's you. Do not doubt yourself. We will all be here, rooting for you, campaigning for you, the entire time."_

" _We have faith in you Shay," Beck added._

 _Ash and Ruben nodded in agreement. Ash, the older of the two brothers, glanced at his father standing next to him before speaking, "And stay focused of the games. Everything here will be fine. Althea will be fine. We promise to look after her, especially with the baby."_

" _Because you're our family too," the Astoria patriarch finished._

 _At all the love and support, Shay could not keep the tears from coming. This family was her family too. Because despite any grief they were feeling, they knew that doom and gloom were the last things Shay needed. She needed the strength to keep fighting. She needed the strength to speak to Althea next._

 _The peacekeepers cut off the meeting, signaling that it was time for the family to go as Shay had one last visitor. With the departure of the Astoria family, Althea entered._

 _Greeting her sister in a similar manner as Dani, Althea crushed Shay in a hug as best she could despite her pregnant stomach. The first thing the older Herba sister notice when she entered the room was Shay's puffy, bloodshot eyes and tears. The younger blonde buried her head in the crook of her sister's neck and sobbed._

" _You'll come home, don't worry. You will!" Althea assured her. The words were not little white lies that she told Shay just because the truth was too frightening. Althea truly believed them._

" _You can't know that. No one can," Shay said._

 _The older blonde shook her head, "Well, I do. Have hope, Shay. We can't afford not to. I saw you up there on that stage. I know you are scared, but you sure didn't look it. You looked strong and brave and ready because that's what you are. The other tributes should watch their backs. You may not have some fancy training school like the Careers, but that doesn't mean you don't have skills, useful skills. When you're out there, remember home and it will give you strength. You're a fighter. You're a survivor." Again, like with the Astorias, her faith in me had a great effect. Finally having enough of her tears, Shay harshly rubbed her eyes dry._

 _Once her unshed tears no longer blurred her vision, she saw her sister pull something out of her dress pocket. "Here take this," Althea said, handing her a brown, leather bracelet. "It was Kraven's. Every tribute gets a token. This was his when he was a tribute. Mom and dad had given it to him before they disappeared. Hopefully, it will give you better luck."_

 _Althea helped Shay put the bracelet on. "Thank you," the younger blonde said. It would be nice to have some piece of her brother with her as she walked in his footsteps._

 _The two embraced each other one last time, just enjoying the feeling while it lasted. Eventually, after another minute or so, the peacekeepers came to escort Althea away. Pulling back, the older blonde placed a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead and went to follow the peacekeepers. Just as she was leaving though, Shay called back out to her._

" _Althie!" The older blonde turned. "I will. I'll win. For you. I promise."_

 _After that, the female tribute of District Ten was led to their train car, where she had been sitting quietly looking out the window since they left the station._

Shay was broken out of her reverie when she heard the chime of Verona's Capitol accent. "Shaylin, come join Leif and I. Taurus and Clem should be here in a moment."

While she would much rather wallow in her own self-pity and gaze out into the nothingness longingly, Shay knew that every decision she made from here on out would either help or hurt her chances of winning. Standing from her seat, the blonde shuffled over to where Verona sat with Leif, waiting on the arrival of their mentors.

Now, having recovered from her previous shock, Shay was able to get a good look at Leif. She stood by her previous prediction on his age. He may have even been thirteen for all she knew. He was rather small. She knew she could just ask him, but she worried that may affect how she saw him. If he truly was thirteen, would she have a harder time killing him in the area if it came to that?

Aside from his size, Shay took note of his dark hair and eyes. They were a stark contrast to her own golden blonde locks and light blue-green eyes. However, out of the two of them, her appearance was more out of the ordinary for their district. Most people in District Ten had darker hair and eye colors, as well as tanned skin.

Shay never tanned. Her pale skin burned in the sun on the hot summer afternoons. She remembered once, after working on the ranch without proper sun protection, she burned so bad that she could barely move. Althea had to run to town and get a salve to heal her, and it had cost a pretty penny.

Shay snapped out of her thoughts when one particular characteristic of Leif stood out to her. He had a bad leg. It looked as if he had maybe broken it once, but it never properly healed.

She could not stop the pity she felt towards him at that moment. Realizing that no matter what, she was going to have a hard time killing anyone, especially the only other person from 'home', she decided to make conversation.

"Leif?" The younger boy looked up at her. "That's a northern district name, isn't it?" He nodded, confirming Shay's guess. "Is that where you're from?" The dark-haired boy shook his head.

"No. I'm actually from the southern part of the district. I lived in Dustbowl, but my family used to live closer north," he elaborated. Thinking back to her school geography lessons, Shaylin was easily able to pick out Dustbowl on the map. It was known for some notorious ranches. Infamous, really. The stories that came out of there about the conditions of both the workers and the animals were pretty disturbing. Leif then chose to return the question, "How about you?"

"I lived in District Center, but I worked out in Grazetown to the east. District Center is big, but it can get pretty empty during the year. It only really fills up whenever the Reaping is coming up or the Victory Tour. Grazetown isn't nearly as big as Dustbowl, but the ranch I work on there is good." Leif nodded at the information much like Shay had when he answered. Their conversation was cut short, though, when a man and woman walked into the car.

The man, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, appeared emotionless and his eyes were cold. The woman, who had won her games more recently, gave a slight, almost pitying, smile, as she followed behind the taller man. She too had a limp, her knee encased with a metal appliance to help her walk. Shay recognized their mentors immediately. She had seen them annually for years, as they sat on stage waiting for the next two victims of the games to be chosen. There had only been one other winner before them, and they had passed away a few years before when disease struck the district. "I'm Taurus Wright, one of your mentors. And this is Clementine Morrow," he introduced. "We're here to help you survive and get sponsors." Despite his rough exterior, his voice was filled with defeat. Defeat that came with training and losing tributes year after year. His introduction was concise and rehearsed, with no hints of personalization.

From the brief introduction, Shay wondered how he dealt with it all. Being a victor was far from glamorous. Sure, they got a nice new house in the Victor's Village and never had to worry about surviving day to day ever again, but at what cost? Many victors became drunks, like Haymitch Abernathy in District Twelve, or self-medicated, like some of the District Six victors. Did Taurus do the same? He did not appear to be under the influence of anything, but looks could be deceiving.

Clem rested her hand on Taurus's shoulder, reassuring the older man. Hobbling to one of the plush chairs, she sat down and gave an encouraging smile to the two tributes. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Of course, as mentors and attendees of the Reaping, the mentors already knew the names of their tributes. However, no one seemed to mind, using the invitation to break some of the tension in the room.

Leif was the first to introduce himself. He stood to shake Taurus's hand and then Clem's, and like Shay, the mentors' attentions were brought to his leg. Shay noticed their eyes shift and felt pity for Leif all over again. Their mentors, if they had anything to say about it, kept it to themselves. Maybe they figured that it was already obvious enough that the leg was a disadvantage, Shay thought.

Clem, though, looked away for a minute to collect her thoughts and make sure they were not displayed on her face. Shay knew that she did not always have a limp. Her injury was a result of her games, from her final battle. Coming out of the games with a limp was one thing, going into the games with one was another.

When Leif sat back down, Shay stood up. "Shaylin Herba," she said holding out her hand. Although she did not believe the older man's frown could get deeper, it did. He shook her hand quickly before removing it to adjust the cowboy hat he was wearing. Clem was, again, much more gentle with her approach, although her encouraging smile faltered at the mention of Shay's surname.

They sat down as Taurus spoke up about his worsening expression. "As in Kraven Herba?"

Shay paled at the mention of her brother. Of course her mentors would recognize the name, they would've been her brother's mentor too. "Yes. He was my brother."

All Taurus did was nod in reply and Clem remained quiet.

Leif, recognizing the rapidly increasing tension in the room, was quick to ask a question in an attempt to dispel it. "So, what should we expect?"

The older man's gaze shifted from Shay to Leif as he sighed and ran a hand over his dark mustache. "Rule one, expect everything and anything."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shay could see Verona nodding rapidly in agreement. The blonde was actually surprised the purple woman had remained silent for so long. She seemed like a chatterbox before.

"What do you mean?" Leif asked, looking for more detail.

"He means… Each year, the arena changes. The training center changes. There are new gamemakers, sometimes even a new head gamemaker, which means there are new twists and turns coming at you from all sides. You can never plan for just one scenario, so you have to plan for all of them. Which makes our jobs a lot more difficult," Clem stated.

Shay remained quiet, simply listening as Leif and the two mentors went over some strategy and scenarios from previous games. Clem was open about hers, and Shay could remember bits and pieces. Since the mentor was only in her twenties, her games were not all that long ago. Taurus never willingly brought up his own games, and Leif was reluctant to try. After the conversation continued, Verona had excused herself to check on lunch preparations. Shortly after the Capitolite left, Clem announced that it was best for the two of them to change as well. Something about how showing up in the Capitol wearing Capitol clothes made it seem like the tributes were embracing their position. Apparently, it went over really well with sponsors, which all the tributes were now courting.

Following the directions the female mentor gave her, Shay found her room easily. However, washing up proved to be less simple than she believed it would. She had seen a shower before. There was a shabby, outside shower at the ranch for when the workers got too muddy for the trip home. This shower was nothing like that one. Buttons protruded from the sleek finish, but Shay did not know what they were for.

Brazenly hitting a few, the blonde smiled when water came out of the shower head. She located a towel and stripped down. However, once she got in the shower, she recoiled at the cool water when it hit her back. Blindly hitting another button, the water began to heat up. Shay smile in relief, until the water began to heat too much, burning her skin.

The war against the shower continued for another ten minutes until finally, it was at a decent temperature. In the midst of trying to fix the temperature, Shay had discovered how to get soap for her hair and body. Unfortunately, with the body wash came an aggressive scrub brush that made the blonde's usually pale skin, red and raw. By the time the dryers turned on, Shay was happy for the experience to be over.

Changing into a loose fitting "Capitol" dress, Shay decided to lounge on the bed until Verona got her for lunch. A knock sounded at the door, waking the sleeping blonde. She had not even realized she fell asleep. Her macabre thoughts had simply changed into nightmares when she was not paying attention.

"Shaylin, darling, lunch is ready!" Verona called from the door.

As soon as the words hit Shay's ears, her stomach growled in anticipation. For the first time that day, Shay moved fast, not dragging her feet. The sudden opening of the door seemed to startle Verona.

"Oh, lovely. Glad to see you made yourself more comfortable," the older woman said referring to Shay's change in attire. "And also listening to Clem's advice."

"Yeah," the young girl lamely replied. She followed Verona out into the main car where a dining table was set with a variety of decadent foods. For a moment, Shay wondered if the food was anything special to Verona. Surely, the brightly dressed woman had food like this all the time, probably even better. When she glanced at the escort's face, trying to see if she reacted in any specific way, Shay was let down when she saw the same sparkling grin that was usually on Verona's face.

Taking a seat at the table, Shay and Verona joined Leif, Taurus, and Clem who were already there. Leif had gotten a head start actively chatting away with the mentors, half a plate of food already gone from in front of him. Shay stayed silent as usual. It was not that she did not have anything to say. It was more that she did not know how to say it. With Leif constantly firing off questions, she did not think she could get a word in. And, even if she could, she did not know what she would ask. The main questions that seemed to occupy Shay's mind involved Taurus's personal experiences. She had at least heard Clem's but the blonde wanted real accounts of what to expect. Not just the physical expectations that they discussed earlier, but also the mental and emotional strains. But, she did not know if she should ask. Up until this point, Taurus was tight-lipped about his games.

Her reluctance to ask questions led to another quiet time session while she stuffed her face full of roasted potatoes, beef stew, and strawberry tartlet. The other three continued to converse under her observation. Shay didn't think that they realized her lack of participation. After they all finished, Verona left to do… well, escort things, preparing for their arrival and whatnot. Leif had left as well, excusing himself to use the restroom.

Shay gave them both small smiles and watched them go, unaware of the eyes on her.

"So, little mouse, aren't you just a lively one?" Taurus stated. The words sounding teasing, but neither his expression nor his tone, did anything to support that notion.

Shay, instead, crinkled her nose in distaste at the nickname. The mentor raised an eyebrow. He wasn't the only one to appear relatively emotionless thus far. The blonde had kept a relatively neutral expression since they left the station in District Ten. "What?" he pushed. "Not a fan of the nickname."

"I don't particularly care for the implications that come with it, no," Shay shot back, speaking up for the first time since she introduced herself to the man. Clem sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she anticipated what might become an argument. Taurus had that effect on people. He had on Clem when the older man mentored her.

"And what would those be?"

Shay knew that because of her previous silence, Taurus was using this as a way to get a read on her. "That I am small and docile, therefore afraid to stand my ground and willing to let people walk all over me. I assure you that is not the case."

"Really?" he dragged out, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "How so?"

"Was that how my brother was? You knew him. The two of us are cut from the same cloth. Don't mistake me being quiet as me giving up or being weak. I've learned plenty from simply sitting back and listening."

Taurus leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he nodded for Shay to elaborate further. Even Clem looked interested at this point. "Fine. Leif's questions are because he's nervous. He doesn't know what kind of questions to ask, so he asks all of them. He's hoping for anything that will save his life."

"Isn't that what he should be doing?" he interrupted.

"Yes. But, he's also using the constant conversation as a way to forget the reality of his situation. Which is that he's going to die, as horrible as that sounds. An argument could be made that everyone has a least a small chance of winning. Stranger things than a boy with a crippled leg being the victor have happened in the games before, but that doesn't mean the probability of his death isn't greatly higher than the probability of his survival."

While Clem winced slightly at her bluntness, Taurus's smirk grew slightly at her words leading her to continue her analysis of her current roommates.

"Verona, albeit a typical Capitolite in appearance, can't stomach looking at us. It's why she keeps fluttering around here and leaving the car to do whatever. When she is around us, she keeps that cheesy, fake smile on her face. I almost thought it was real, so I give her props. She's had plenty of practice over the years. But, she doesn't do all of that because she is disgusted by us. No, she does it because she pities us. I can't really blame her."

Taurus sat up from his reclined position, opting to lean forward on the table. "What about Clem?"

"I honestly don't know how Clem puts up with you," Shay teased with a smirk, causing the older brunette to cover the smile she had. "Obviously you were her mentor once too. And whatever happened between now and then has made you two pretty close. Not romantic. More like family, brother and sister. It's a relationship I'm familiar with. Clem has a kind heart, but she's not under any disillusions about what's gonna happen. It's why she winced when I spoke about Leif."

Taurus shrugged and nodded at Clem before turning back to Shay, "And what about me?"

"You're a little harder, I'll admit. Not because I can't see through your tough guy bullshit, because I can. It's not so much about what you say or do, but more about what you don't. Leif's too nice to push you on the subject, but you've actively managed to avoid any topic about your games. That alone tells me that although it's been years, they still haunt you." She paused in her analysis as she watched the smirk fall from his lips and a forlorn look glaze across his eyes. Her clipped tone softened as she asked, "How old were you?"

Taurus hesitated a moment. She was right; he had been avoiding the topic. Talking about it was reliving it. Even Clem's accounts of her time in the arena were short and to the point. But, something about this girl, this tribute of his, sitting in front of him pushed him to honestly. Maybe it was because he felt a sort of kinship with her. She may not have experienced the games first hand… yet. But, she had lost her fair share to it. The young blonde was oozing cynicism, much like he did most of the time.

"Fifteen," he answered. He watched her eyes widen, an honest look of shock in them at his willingness to answer.

"How did you win?" she continued. The floodgates had opened on the topic, and she wanted to get all the information she could before they undoubtedly closed again.

"I made alliances, both in and out of the games. Being a charming, fifteen-year-old boy can surprisingly get you a lot with sponsors. Confidence is key. They love it. But I made some friends in tributes I didn't think I would ever get close to." Shay narrowed her eyes in confusion. He sighed before explaining, "I worked with the Careers."

Shay was taken aback by this knowledge. The Careers were usually very tightknit, keeping to their own exclusive group and rarely taking in outsiders. "How? Why?" she asked. She wasn't judging his decisions. He did what he could to survive. She was merely curious.

"I'd had a little experience with knives going into the games. Nothing special, but with some practice in training it developed into a real skill. For whatever reason, instead of seeing me as a threat, they took an interest in me. Apparently, they didn't have a lot of strength in terms of long-range fighters. They wanted someone who would be a good watchman, guarding perimeters as they hunted the other tributes. After thinking it over, I accepted their offer and it kept me safe for a good while.

"But, I also had an alliance with my district partner, Wynter. She was a couple years older than me, the sister of a friend of mine. I had the biggest crush on her before the reaping. She wasn't particularly skilled, nor capable of defending herself, but she knew about my alliance with the Careers and still trusted me. Call it district loyalty, but we made a plan that she would hide out until the final eight and then we would do what we could to pick off the rest. Even if it meant turning on the Careers. She was on the outside and I was on the inside, able to lead them to traps we had preplanned without them even realizing."

"So what happened then?" Shay asked.

"The plan worked. For a bit. At the final six, it was the two of us, both from District One, the boy from Two, and the boy from Seven. They were hunting her, and I knew that if they found her and the boy from Seven, I was next. We had managed to pick off the other two Careers already, and we working to get another. I was able to isolate Chrome, the male from One. When she went after him though, he overpowered her. Our alliance had brought her some good sponsors in the end. She had a whip that she was excellent at using and a long dagger, but it wasn't enough. He brought her back to the rest of the group who were more than happy to satiate their bloodlust on the girl that had been giving them problems for days. I wanted to step in and help her, and she could tell. 'No!' she yelled at me, but the Careers thought that it was just her begging for her life. I watched them kill her in front of me and I did nothing.

"After that, I thought about running until one last plan hatched itself in my mind. I had one shot. They hadn't turned on me yet. The District Seven boy was still out there. They found him easily. Too easy, in fact. They wanted the hunt. When they found him so quick, their efforts turned to torturing him instead. I watched in disgust but waited until they were all too preoccupied to realize I wasn't helping. Then I took my chance. I shoved the girl from One away from the others and towards the fire. She tripped and fell in. I can still hear her screams. Taken off guard, Chrome turned towards me and I was quick to stab him with one of my throwing knives. As he fell to the ground, I grabbed the long knife he was holding and slashed out at the District Two male, slitting his throat. I was in shock at my own actions. That the people who had caused so much pain could be gone so quickly. I slumped up against a tree, adrenaline keeping me awake through the night. By morning, the boy from Seven had succumbed to his injuries and I was the victor."

Shay did not know how to respond. Part of her wanted to say sorry, just because of the hardship he went through, but remembering how everyone told her that after Kraven, she stopped herself.

"How do you deal with it?" she settled on asking.

"Obviously, like you said, I don't. I avoid it. But, despite my best efforts, I remember it. Maybe a part of me doesn't want to forget it. It's better than living in ignorance and denial about what I did, what I am capable of."

"You want it to haunt you." It wasn't a question but Taurus still answered it.

He nodded solemnly, as did Clem, and looked down at his hands. "Yeah. The fact that I don't feel any remorse over killing the Careers and that I wanted to kill them for what they did to Wynn."

"So what's the moral of this story?" Shay asked. Hearing her mentor's account answered many of her questions. She knew the answer to this question too, but she asked it anyway, curious if his honesty would continue.

Taurus stood from his chair and helped Clem from hers, "The moral is that you will do things in that arena that you didn't think you were capable of, things that make you uncomfortable to think about now, and when it comes down to it, you'll do them with ease. The moral is, when instinct kicks in, we're no different than the animals that roam the fields back home. The moral is that the scariest thing in that arena can be you."

* * *

It wasn't long after lunch was served when the train pulled into the station. During that time, the group had gathered in the sitting area to watch the other reapings. Tight anxiety filled Shay's chest as she sized up some of her competitors, thinking back to Taurus's story.

When the train did arrive in the Capitol though, the young blonde was intimidated for other reasons. It wasn't as if those in the crowd were frightening in the traditional sense… they were just odd. In fact, if Shay had believed Verona to be odd looking, she was nothing in comparison to the other citizens of the Capitol that awaited their departure from the train. Between their dyed hair and skin tones as well as their bizarre clothing, it was the most eclectic and brightly colored mosaic she had ever seen. It almost hurt her to look out at all of them, her eyes not used to the saturated color scheme.

"Big smiles," Verona reminded them as they looked out the window.

Leif was quick to plaster a large grin on his face, eager to follow instruction. Shay, however, was a little slower to respond. Taurus noticed the shy smile and decided to say something.

"Little mouse, new lesson. Learn to fake it. Lying needs to become second nature. Cynicism doesn't fly here, as much as I appreciate it myself. As far as you're concerned, this is the highest honor you've even been granted," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Shay turned towards him, about to scold him on the nickname before seeing Clem nod in agreement at his remarks. That's when what he said sank in. He was right. As much as she disagreed with being called a mouse, that's what she was right now. She was a mouse surrounded by a sea of snakes. She needed to learn to lie with the best of them. That started with smiling the most genuine smile she could muster.

And she did. The corners of her mouth spread into a wide smile as she let out a light laugh as if Taurus said something truly amusing to her. He quirked an eyebrow at her quick change in demeanor but watched proudly as she took his advice. Turning back to the crowds outside the windows, Shay's smile remained intact as she waved at the onlookers. Seeing them eat up the attention, she kicked it up a notch, throwing a wink out here and there for curiosity's sake. She was sure she saw someone almost faint. How dramatic.

The group was escorted from their car and onto the platform that led into the training center where they would spend the rest of their time until the games. When they stepped out onto the platform, however, Shay was able to see the other tributes in person. Looking to her left, she could see the majority of the tributes. One that stood out was a large, muscular boy. She easily recognized him from the District Two reaping. He had volunteered, unsurprisingly. Now that she could really see him, she couldn't help but note his attractiveness. It would certainly help get him sponsors. The girl next to him, a small, sadistic-looking girl, was his district partner. She was younger than Career tributes usually were, mostly because she was chosen. Shay had been honestly surprised that no one older had volunteered for her, but that didn't make Shay doubt how lethal the small brunette was.

Turning to her right, she saw the District Eleven and Twelve tributes. Anxiety filled her as she focused on the two from Eleven. The boy was easily the same size as the male from Two. Large muscles rippled under his dark skin and his expression told the blonde that he knew his size was intimidating. Not in the cocky sense, more tough and stoic. The girl was equally responsible for the increasing tightness in her chest, but for the opposite reasons. She was small, made even more obvious by the size of her district partner. Shay didn't need three guesses to know she was only about twelve-years-old, the youngest of the tributes this year. For a moment, Shay was almost thankful that she was going through this experience at seventeen, because looking at that little girl she knew it could be worse.

The last person she noticed was the girl from District Twelve who volunteered for her sister. Shay locked eyes with the dark-haired girl after she realized they had both been looking at District Eleven. Shay couldn't help but respect the girl. Volunteering was practically unheard of in the outlying districts, which included District Ten. Shay couldn't remember if she had ever witnessed anyone volunteer back home. Wanting to convey her respect in some way, Shay could only offer the girl a nod of her head before being whisked off into the building and out of the crowd.

* * *

 **Finally, I updated this story. The next chapter is already half done. Originally, this story was posted on but that was the first version. This is technically the edited and improved, in my opinion, version. So, it's actually easier for me to crack out chapters for this considering I have the basic bones for the whole thing done already. Although, there are definite changes from the original.**

 **Hopefully, for anyone who reads my other stories, I'll have another Kelda chapter or two up soon and then I'll get around to Prodigy.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Happy Holidays! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think!**


	3. 03 - making a statement

Shaylin did not think her skin could get any rawer after the shower she had on the train. Oh, but was she proven wrong. The blonde did not quite understand why she needed to be washed again, but the triplets who were part of her prep team insisted. The three girls, Claudine, Claudette, and Claudia, scrubbed any dead skin from her body, exfoliating it to an extreme. They waxed her entire body, the only hair remaining being on her head and her now carefully constructed eyebrows. After they finished their assault, Shay was moved to a chair where one of the triplets clipped away at her hair and the other two worked on her nails. Pain subsiding, the young blonde was able to examine them properly. While the three were identical, porcelain skin, doll-like features, and silver-white hair pulled into high ponytails, their outfits set them apart. Not in any drastic way, they were all wearing the same pieces, just different colors. One in purple, one in green, and one in orange, all teetering around her in sky-high metallic heels.

When they were satisfied with their work, Claudette, the green triplet, helped her to her feet and led her to a room. "Take off the dressing gown," Claudette told her. The Capitolite's voice was a soft soprano just as her sisters.

"But, then I won't have anything to wear," Shay answered, apprehensive about being nude.

"Yes," Claudette said simply, "Rezin will be able to see you better."

Realizing she had no choice in the matter, Shay sighed deeply and slowly removed the dressing gown. Claudette left without another word, leaving Shay feeling vulnerable in the cool room. The blonde sat on the table in the room, her arms crossed and her knees curled up to cover her bareness.

Only about ten minutes had passed when a new face entered the room. He was an older man, at least a decade older than Taurus, with silver hair and light tan skin. He was flamboyantly dressed in long golden robes and light makeup, accented with a blue stripe over the center of his lips. "Look what we have here," the man started. "I actually have a pretty one this year. Your partner is okay, I'm sure Karma will do alright with him, but I must say you are a gem. A diamond in the rough." Shay narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. Was she supposed to be flattered or insulted? On one hand, he called her pretty, but on the other hand, he basically said he expected her to be the opposite.

"I'm Rezin," he finally introduced.

Shay nodded in greeting, "Shaylin."

"Uh, such a pretty name," Rezin gushed. Shay decided to keep her opinions about her name to herself. Although she did not hate it, she personally thought it was a little flowery for her tastes. It is why she mostly went by Shay.

After introductions, Rezin quickly got to work on his measurements. That meant that Shay was forced out of the ball she had put herself in, leaving her naked and vulnerable once again. Luckily, for her, it did not take long to get what he needed. He left the room and the triplets entered.

The three identical girls got to work. Claudine, the purple one, started back on her hair, curling it and pinning half of it back. Claudette carefully applied the blonde's makeup. Nothing crazy, just a light gold and pink color scheme with heavy black mascara. Claudia went to work on her nails again, doing an understated nude manicure. Overall, when Shay looked in the mirror, she did not hate it. Her face was not caked to the point it felt stiff and heavy. It highlighted her natural beauty.

Shay's praise ceased, however, when Rezin reentered the room with her outfit in hand. The blonde had to make a conscious effort to keep her face neutral as to not offend him outright. She did not know why she expected anything different, it was just another year of gaudy cowboys and cowgirls for District Ten.

It was horrible.

White button down with gold accents led to the largest, golden belt buckle Shay had ever seen. Underneath, the skirt puffed out, a petticoat beneath the sequined, gold skirt. There was a matching sequined cowboy hat and gold boots that Shay though Verona would envy. The only thing worse would be if she were dressed as a cow like that one year.

Forcing a grin when she remembered Taurus's advice, Shay praised Rezin. "I love it," she said, trying to sound enthused. Apparently, he bought it, clapping excitedly before helping me dress. Final touchups were done, ensuring that the District Ten girl looked her best.

Finally, she was led out to where the chariots were lined up. Shay's eyes were drawn to Leif, in his matching attire of golden chaps, vest, and hat. He looked equally enthused about the outfit choice. Shay shook her head at him, showing she felt the same and walked over to meet with him.

Getting on the golden chariot, Shay was sure that if she never saw the bright color again, it would be too soon. The parade began, District One's chariot leading the procession. The roar was thunderous for the Careers, the Capitol's precious pets. Her lip curled in disgust as she saw the District Two boy's cocky smirk. The asshole thinks he has already won, she thought.

As more of the chariots began to move, following one after another, Shay glanced behind her. The little girl in the chariot behind her caught her gaze and gave her a shy smile. The blonde could not help but smile back. The small girl looked adorable in her blue and silver dress that contrasted with her dark skin in the best way.

Shay's attention was brought forward again when she felt the chariot start to move under her feet. It was not long before they were in view of the crowd. The thunderous cheers from the Careers had died down, but it was still very loud. Wanting to make a good impression, Shay smiled as brightly as she could muster. She would be lying if she said she was not nervous. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Leif doing the same.

Suddenly, a gasp took over the crowd before their cheers started again, louder than they were for the Careers. Curiosity got the best of her and Shay turned behind her, knowing that this response was not because of her chariot. Flames caught her eyes. District Twelve was alight with flames.

The boy reached out to grab the girl's hand and they held them up high for the entire parade to see. A united front, how charming... and strategic, Shay thought. A rose was thrown to the Girl on Fire, which she caught. Sending a smile in the direction it came from, the District Twelve girl did not realize that she was quickly becoming the Capitol's darling.

Shay did not know how to feel about that as the thought crossed her mind. She wanted to be glad that it was not she that had to kiss the asses of those that were responsible for her current position. However, she also knew that the positive attention was vital to her survival, and right now, Shay was not getting a lot of it.

The chariots reached the end of their ride, stopping in front of the President's mansion. President Snow, the snake-like man, stepped out onto his balcony to begin the same speech he said every year. "Welcome! Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you. We salute courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor."

The chariots moved again, this time into the station where we could get off. Shay quickly got off. She was not used to being pulled by horses. She was used to riding them. She did not like how unsteady she felt in the chariot, the lack of control.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rezin and another woman, most likely Leif's stylist Karma approached them with the rest of their group. The Capitol citizens chittered happily at how we looked in the parade, gushing over the outfits and excited about the rest of the pieces they had planned. Shay caught Taurus standing behind them, rolling his eyes. She chuckled at his reaction. The others could be a lot to handle.

"Great job, little mouse," Taurus praised. "You too, Leif. You listened well. It may not seem like it since Twelve stole the show and all, but the smiles and charisma will pay off."

Speaking of District Twelve, they stood a few feet away. Their stylists extinguished the flames on their clothes as they too excitedly conversed about their performance. Shay could not keep the sour expression from her face. She was obviously upset that the district took any possible attention away from her. She did not care how narcissistic that made her seem. This was the Hunger Games. You had to be selfish.

The blonde girl was not the only one put out by District Twelve. Other tributes were shooting the duo similar glares, especially the Careers. Shay watched at the large boy from Two glowered at the Girl on Fire. If looks could kill, she would be literal ash.

Taurus, Clem, and Verona led the way to the elevators that would take the group to their awaiting dinner, and their rooms. Rezin and Karma went their own way while Leif followed their mentor and escort. Shay, though, lagged behind. Unable to keep her mouth shut—so much for being a quiet mouse—the blonde turned to District Twelve as they passed by the group.

The older blonde man, Haymitch Abernathy, their mentor, turned toward the young blonde. As his attention shifted to her, so did the others. Shay looked the female tribute right in the eyes, "You may have gotten the love of the Capitol, but you now face the fury of the tributes." Nodding her head toward District Two, the Girl on Fire realized what the blonde tribute in front of her meant.

Shay had not necessarily meant it as a threat on her part. Merely a warning, knowing that many of the other tributes shared her envy, even taking it farther to disdain and hatred. Quick to leave the group, Shay hurried back to her own that was almost at the elevators. Little did she know the boy from District Two now had his eyes on her as well.

* * *

Eager to get into different clothes, Shay shed Rezin's masterpiece and discarded it haphazardly on the floor. Shuffling through the closet that Verona had pointed out, she was able to find a comfortable lounging outfit hanging next to her training uniform. Changing quickly, as she was equally as eager for food, the blonde met with the other three members of her party at the dinner table. Salivating at the sight of the feast, she wasted no time and dug in.

"So," Taurus started, "We need to go over a few things before you start training tomorrow." Shay immediately perked up at the topic. Obviously, it was important as this was the first time the older man had been the one to start a conversation since they met. "I need to know where your strengths lie. So, what've you got?"

Leif listed a few things. Mainly skills that connected to everyday work back home. Again, Shay pessimism toward his situation took over her thoughts. He would not get far with his leg and there is no way in Hell that the Careers would care or take pity on him. When the younger boy finished speaking with Taurus and Clem, their mentors turned to Shay.

"Little mouse?" he asked, letting her know it was her turn to speak up.

Swallowing her bite of food, she thought for a moment before answering. "Well, back home I work on a ranch. I'm pretty good with a rope, lassos, whips, things like that. I'm decent enough with a knife too. And it's not like I'm weak. Ranch work isn't easy." She took another bite of food, signaling she was done.

Leif laughed. He tried to muffle it behind his hand but failed. Shay narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she snapped, getting defensive over what could have triggered his laughter.

The younger boy did not let up though. "You're so full of shit. I've seen you at the Rapture." He turned to Taurus and Clem, the mentors being from home would know what he was referring to. "She's won the Triathlon for the last three years. Before that, she was beaten only by her brother."

Verona looked thoroughly confused, while Shay continued to glare at the boy.

Clem and Taurus were impressed, however. "No need to be humble," Clem told her. "Honesty is appreciated."

The blonde huffed, setting down her silverware. "Fine. He's right. I've won the Triathlon every year since Kraven died. I could lasso a bucking bull, I could trip you up with a whip, and nine out of ten times I could land a knife right in the bullseye."

A smirk lifted at Taurus's lips, "She said don't be humble. That didn't mean get cocky."

"She's not," Leif stepped in. "I've seen it."

"Alright then," Taurus conceded, holding his hands up. "Now for our advice."

"Before lunch," Clem started, turning to Leif. "I want you to try a little bit of everything. Try to see what kind of weapon you feel comfortable with and practice. You're going to need something to defend yourself within the arena."

Then Taurus took over for Shay, "And you, you're already good with knives. Try something else, even play around with your other strengths. They're unique and may draw some interest but not enough to make you seem like a threat. And after lunch," he stated, addressing the table, "don't forget to hit the survival stations."

"Got it, Chief," Shay mocked. The older man gave her a wry smile. The rest of the dinner conversation was idle chatter, which was fine with Shay because they were all done eating soon after anyway.

As she changed and got ready for bed, the day's events started to settle in. It felt so long ago that she was at home or out on Stella at the ranch. But in reality, it had only been this morning when her life was thrown into chaos. Laying back on the overly plush bed, the blonde willed herself to go to sleep. Warding away the thoughts of impending doom, she finally drifted off after what felt like hours, only for those thoughts to return as nightmares as they had before.

* * *

Shay and Leif made their way to the training room the next morning. Butterflies turned in the blonde's stomach, seeming to be having a full-on party that the young tribute did not appreciate. Earlier that morning, Taurus informed her that he had taken on mentoring her, while Clem was going to focus on Leif. The seventeen-year-old was not quite sure how she felt about the arrangement just yet, but she figured she would off her judgments for now.

Just as they approached the doors of the training room, Shay nervously reached up to tighten her ponytail. Leif walked ahead of her pushing the door open and holding it out for her to walk through. Only about half of the districts were there. Shay tried to keep herself from looking around at the other tributes but she could not help herself. Observation came naturally to her from her wallflower status back home.

She glanced around the circle they all stood in, waiting for the rest of the tributes to join them. Only two of the three Career districts were present, and Four was only partially part of the Career pack it seemed. The female tribute from four looked formidable enough. She was a little on the young side, maybe about fifteen-years-old. The male tribute, however, was definitely not a member of the pack this year. He, like the girl from Eleven, was only about twelve, maybe thirteen, years old.

Shay breathed deeply at the thought of two tributes that young ending up in the arena this year. Apparently, her response drew some attention to her. Glancing to the right of where she had been looking, Shay caught the eyes of the District One tributes, well one of them.

The tall, lean male gave her a wolfish smirk, a teasing sparkle in his eyes that held a touch of cruelty perhaps. Shay stared him down, not wanting to be the first to look away lest he thinks her weak. But, maybe she should look away. He was sizing her up, testing her to see what she would do. Careers were volatile. The slightest thing could set them off and they were looking for a reason to target you in the arena. After dwelling on the thought, Shay broke eye contact to continue looking around the group. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boy from One whisper to his district partner. The blonde, District One tribute matched her partner's smirk as she glanced in Shay's direction.

The looks were unsettling if Shay was honest. But, in the grand scheme of things, she could handle a few discomforting looks if it meant they saw her as less of a threat. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal the tributes from District Eight entering the room with District Two right behind them.

Shay pitied the tributes from Eight. They looked uncomfortable and the blonde wondered how long they had to suffer the company of District Two.

District Two took their spot beside their Career allies and the Tributes from One wasted no time filling them in. Shay ground her teeth together when she saw the large male from Two look her way. Despite her previous thoughts on not getting into a stare off with the Careers, she met his gaze.

He did not smirk at her like the tributes from One had, instead raising his eyebrow to goad her into doing... well, something. Instead, she made a show of rolling her eyes at him. She almost hoped for some look of offense but was let down when he grinned in amusement. Apparently, he found her response amusing, although she did not quite understand why.

As the exchange was going on, the rest of the tributes entered the training room, including District Twelve. As soon as they took their spots in the circle, Atala, the head trainer spoke, "In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly, to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." Really? Shay thought, I had no idea. "There are four compulsory exercises; the rest will be individual training. My advice is: Don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

After her speech, the tributes split up and scattered themselves around the room. The Careers, predictably, went straight to the weapons. As if they needed to mark their territory by letting everyone else see their displays or strength. Shay supposed it was better than them peeing on the spears and swords like animals. That would be a mess.

They cheered each other on, obnoxiously so. Shay did her best to ignore them, heading to the other side of the room to the rope station. When she got there, she recognized the girl from District Twelve was also there, having gotten right to work. The blonde grabbed a rope and began twisting it into different knots that could be helpful to her in the arena.

"Hey," the blonde heard someone say near her. She looked up and saw Twelve looking over at her. "District Ten, right?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Uh, yeah," Shay said, confused why she was talking to her. The Girl of Fire did not seem very sociable earlier. "I'm Shay."

"Katniss," the dark-haired girl introduced. "Haymitch, my mentor mentioned that you gave us a heads up about District Two and the rest of the Careers."

"Figured you should know if you're going into the arena with a flaming target on your back," Shay answered. "I know I'd like the heads up."

Katniss looked a bit sheepish at the hint towards her grand entrance at the tribute parade. "Just... thanks."

"No problem. If you're lucky, maybe he'll find a new target by the end of training." The two settled back into silence, continuing on to knots that were more complicated. Eventually, Shay left the station and braved her way to the weapons. The Careers were not paying much attention, deciding to take a break from hacking away at the dummies to mocking some of the other tributes instead.

For a moment, she approached the knives, letting her fingers brush against the assortment of blades before remembering Taurus' advice. No knives, she reminded herself. Walking past the rest of the knives, she saw the spears and grabbed one, weighing it in her hands. She did not like the feel. The whole thing felt awkward for someone so used to small compact knives. She could not imagine heaving one at someone and it actually sticking. Even with training, she doubted she would be good enough with one before it was time for the Games.

She moved on to the swords, but those too felt awkward in her small hands. They were heavy; they were _all_ heavy. Her upper body strength was lacking. She had some, but not enough for it to matter. Even just holding some of the swords to test their balance caused an ache in her upper arm as she muscled them. Swords would only prove to get her into trouble as opposed to getting her out. They would tire her out and then she would be easy prey.

Shay sighed heavily, giving up on weapons for the time being. The blonde desperately wished she could practice with her weapon of choice, but she withheld the urge. Instead, she approached the hand-to-hand combat trainers.

Two trainers were waiting to help the tributes. One female and one male. "Hello District Ten," the female trainer greeted.

"Shay," the blonde tribute corrected.

"Well, Shay, I'm Kara and this is Troy," she gestured to the male trainer. "What can we help you with?"

"I want to learn how to take down someone bigger than me, like a lot bigger," Shay answered taking a not so subtle glance towards Cato and even Thresh. Shay was not tiny; she was average height and had more weight on her than most tributes from outlying districts. However, against someone District Two or Eleven's sizes, she would be shit out of luck in a physical confrontation.

Kara seemed to catch her gaze and they got right to it. Kara coached Shay as the young blonde took on Troy. "You may not have size on your side but you have speed. A girl your size should be able to wear Troy out by simply avoiding him." The two continued to spar. "You may not have the muscle mass, but don't be afraid to use your knees and elbows. They'll help you cause more damage than a weaker punch. And even if you don't have a weapon, look around you. Be resourceful. Something in your environment may be able to help you."

The fight continued until Troy took her down once again. Laughter caught Shay's attention. Looking away from the trainers, she saw the Careers attention had moved to her. They were getting such joy out of her getting beat, over and over again.

Shay sighed, exhausted and sure that she was going to have some bruising. They were about to start one last spar before lunch when Shay stopped them. "Wait, can we try something a little different?"

Kara and Troy shared a look before shrugging. Getting their approval, Shay walked back to the rope station and grabbed one, knotting a dense ball into the end of it. Rolling her shoulders back, Shay felt newly invigorated. Standing across from Troy, she held the rope in both hands, letting the knotted end dangle.

Troy made the first move, lunging forward with a punch. Shay moved to the outside, wrapping the rope around his forearm. The blonde pulled down with all her might, pulling his elbow in the opposite direction and causing the larger man to wince. Not faltering for a second, Shay wrapped the rope around his neck, trapping his arm against his neck and restricting his airways. She dropped to the ground, rope still in hand, and kicked his knee out from under him, making him tumble to the ground. Pulling on the rope and putting her entire body weight on top of him, she waited until he tapped out.

Releasing the rope, Troy untangled himself and stood up rubbing at his neck. "Damn," he whispered, recovering from what happened.

"Nice job, Shay," Kara praised.

Shay huffed a bit from the ordeal. "Thanks." She let her gaze wander back to the Careers who stood there with mixed reactions.

The District One girl looked sour as if she did not like being shown up. Shay recognized the look from the parade when Katniss became the Girl on Fire. The District Two girl was different though. She appeared to be relatively impressed that Shay managed to take down Troy, even if it took multiple tries. The District One male's reaction was very similar to the District Two girl's. The District Two male, however, was impassive. Shay could not read him, which unsettled her, because she prided herself on the ability to read people. She had become increasingly good at it throughout her seventeen years.

Before Shay could dwell on it, the group of tributes was called for lunch.

* * *

The rest of training was relatively uneventful. Leif sat with her at lunch, raving about her display. Shay tried not to give in to the attention; she quietly sat at the table, picking at her food. After lunch, she returned to the survival stations, focusing on plant identification this time.

Shay hurried out of the room when they were dismissed, attempting to get an elevator to herself so that she could have a moment alone. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She hoped that trend would not continue going forward. A hand stopped the elevator doors from closing, a hand that most definitely did not belong to Leif. She closed her eyes, hoping it was not who she thought it was.

But, there he was, entering the elevator and hitting the button for the second floor. At least he would be gone soon, Shay thought. Then she would have eight floors to ride out by herself.

"So, District Ten, aren't you a surprising one? Holding out on us?" District Two said with a smug look on his attractive face.

"Of course not. Why would I keep anything from _you_?" Shay answered, a sarcastic tone leaking into her remark. Her stomach churned as she scolded herself. Why could she not just say _no_ and keep her mouth shut? No, instead she had to get smart.

He chuckled, "Feisty one, aren't you? Guess that means I'll be needing to keep an eye on you." Wait, was he flirting with her? Why could she not get a read on this guy? It was beyond frustrating. "Careers may be able to find a use for those talents of yours."

Shay finally turned towards him, cocking an eyebrow and the low-key invitation. It was then she realized just how tall he was, standing at least half a foot taller than her. "Isn't that my decision, who I ally myself with?" she asked with all the confidence she could muster. His smug smile grew as they arrived at his floor.

"We'll see District Ten, we'll see," he stepped out of the elevator. Just as Shay thought he was gone, he stopped the doors once again. Her breath caught as he shot her a charming grin. "Oh, by the way, I'm Cato," he introduced, finally putting a name to the face. "You?"

The blonde girl hesitated, becoming more cautious at his friendly behavior. "Shay," she replied. He let the door close, grin still plastered on his face, causing Shay to roll her eyes. When he was definitely gone, Shay released the breath she was holding. Cato's attention was not something she wanted. He was lethal, brutally so. Shay wanted to stay as far away from the Careers as she could. But, sometimes you do not get what you want. Sometimes it is best to keep your enemies close.

* * *

 **I finally updated! I am going back home this weekend, home-home, not where I live now. A lot of my outlines and writing materials are there so I will be able to get them and bring them back with me. That will, hopefully, mean updates will be more frequent.**

 **I'm actually allowed to do other things in my downtime at work, of which I have a lot of right now as it's offseason and I live in a vacation town. Therefore, I have plenty of time to write. I just don't have my shit together. But, it's getting there!**

 **Hope you enjoy the update!**


	4. 04 - stubborn as an ass

After her strange encounter with Cato, Shay just wanted to eat dinner and isolate herself in her room. She knew that would never happen though. This time outside of the arena was precious and Taurus would want to go over what happened in training with her. The blonde's dream of some peace and quiet was also interrupted when she entered their tribute apartment and saw the District Ten stylists sitting on the couch.

It was not that Shay hated them. She hated their sense of fashion and how it made her look ridiculous, but not them. They were just like flamboyant children, despite them being older than Taurus. They were unable to see the suffering and darkness in their world, blind to it, while at the same time being so over-the-top about how wonderful their own lives were.

Rezin was still sporting his usual makeup, the blue stripe over his lips. Karma, on the other hand, was like an abstract painting. Her hair, half-black and half-white, was styled as if the wind swept it to the side. Her clothes were color blocked like a bizarre jigsaw puzzle. Shay did not see the appeal.

Not wanting to start a conversation with them, the teenager noticed an Avox near the dining table. She did not know if she was supposed to speak to them; they were not supposed to be seen let alone heard. That is why they had their tongues cut out. Traitors of the Capitol, criminals, were nothing more than slaves now.

Shay did not care about whatever rules there were though. "Have you seen anyone besides Rezin and Karma?" she asked. It was a simple yes/no question for the Avox. The girl shook her head frantically, obviously distressed that anyone was talking to her. Shay gave her a small smile and exited the main area to go to her room without the stylists even noticing her presence.

For once, she was lucky enough to get her wish, even for a little while. Without anyone around, she hoped she could take a short nap before dinner. Her mind would not turn off, however. She kept thinking about the hulking blond tribute from District Two. Why would the Careers want her as an ally? She had only managed to win one out of the ten fights she must have participated in against Troy. She had not even shown of her truly deadly talent.

Finally, her mind started to settle, feeling the exhaustion set in. Just as Shay began to drift off, Verona barged through her bedroom door. "There you are!" the purple-haired woman greeted. Shay huffed at the rude awakening. It was kind of out of character for Verona to enter without knocking, as she was usually very adept with manners. "I heard about your big fight at training!"

Well, that figures her attitude, Shay thought about the obviously excited woman.

"It was nothing," Shay said, waving her off.

"That's not what Leif told me. He said you took down a man twice your size in less than a minute!" Verona was all smiles, waving her hands around as if she did not know what to do with them.

"Yeah, on our tenth fight. I promise, it was nothing crazy," Shay said. She was not used to all this positive attention. With her wallflower, loner personality, the most attention she got was from Dani. Well, her or whenever she participated in the Rapture. The Triathlon was really the only time she came out of her shell, and that only happened once a year.

Verona scoffed jokingly. "Please, no need to be so humble. Now come, dinner is ready and Taurus is waiting to hear from you!" The older woman exited the bedroom, leaving Shay to change.

She never changed from her training uniform before she collapsed on the bed. Feeling gross from the dried sweat, she decided to take a quick shower before changing. The shower was much easier to use this time and the scrubbing did not bother her as much. She got out and towel dried her hair as much as possible before leaving it down to dry. Changing into a comfortable lounge outfit, she exited her bedroom and went to the dining room.

Sitting down next to Taurus and across from Clem, Shay started to pick at her food, ignoring the inquisitive eyes of her team.

"So, little mouse," Taurus started, "Are you going to tell us what happened at training? We are all _very_ interested after the tease Leif gave us."

Finishing the bite of food in her mouth, Shay continued to look down at her plate, not making eye contact. "I listened to your advice and stayed away from the knives while looking for something else to defend myself with. So, I went to the hand-to-hand combat station and got the help of the trainers. After failing almost a dozen times, I beat him."

"Humble," the mentor commented.

"That's what I keep hearing," Shay snipped with a wry smile.

"But vague." Taurus then turned to Leif, "Elaborate, please."

Leif was eager to talk her up, almost making Shay groan. "The trainer was like twice her side. She took a rope from the one other station and managed to take him down in the blink of an eye. It was awesome!"

"Hmm, I'm impressed," Taurus said nodding. "Keep it up tomorrow."

Shay nodded as she continued to eat her food. The conversation moved on to different subjects. The young blonde knew that she should have mentioned the Cato's comments to Taurus. But for now, it was a non-issue. There was not an actual offer, just a vague sense of interest in her. Until it proved to be a bigger threat to her survival, she would keep quiet. However, if an offer to join them was posed, she knew what her answer would be.

She would _never_ join the Careers.

* * *

The next day at training, Atala had told everyone that they would training individually before lunch, and after they returned from their break, they would be going through the obstacle courses.

Shay played with the end of her braid, debating whether or not to attempt the combat station again. Deciding against it for the moment, the blonde headed to the camouflage station, feeling Cato's eyes on her the whole time.

After a few minutes of trying the techniques the trainer showed her, Shay realized she was complete shit at camouflaging herself. She supposed it was best that she could run and fight because hiding was not going to be an option. Sighing in frustration, Shay looked around at the other tributes. The curious gazes of some had finally ceased and now she was the curious one.

She soon realized that the small girl from District Eleven was nowhere to be seen. The blonde looked over the training room one more time and still saw no sign of her. Shay wondered where the young girl ran off to; surely, she was around there somewhere. Not dwelling on it any longer, Shay tried her luck one more time at the camouflage station.

Wiping her arm of the organic paints, Shay meticulously tried to mimic the bark design. Her efforts were interrupted by a loud commotion a few feet away.

Cato rushed up to Leif, reaching out to grab him. Leif tried to scrabble away but tripped over his bad ankle. The District Two boy grabbed the smaller tribute by the collar of his training shirt, "You took my knife! Where is it?"

Leif opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Shay could see the fear in his eyes as he tried to pull back and failed desperately.

What the hell is going on, Shay thought. There was no way Leif would pull something so stupid that would get him targeted in the arena. The blonde watched as Cato continued his assault and the trainers finally acknowledged the argument as well.

She had to do something. Leif was smaller than she was, and she was already almost a foot shorter than the hulking, blond tribute. Plus, Leif was her district partner, one of the only people left from home. With his bad leg, he was already at a disadvantage. She was not going to let Cato rough him up even more.

Doing something incredibly dumb, Shay approached the angry male. She grabbed Leif, attempting to yank him out of Cato's grasp. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she brought a hammer fist down on Cato's wrist, hoping the taller boy would let go. Shay knew it had not hurt him. If anything, the blow hurt her fist more than it hurt his wrist. However, it moved his attention from Leif to her, which made her think her plan had not been a great one.

They stood chest-to-chest as the taller boy growled at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A part of Shay wanted to back down and wave a white flag, fearing a confrontation with someone who came from a district known for its ruthlessness. Somehow, though, her confidence did not waver. She looked him in the eye, although she had to crane her neck to do so at this angle.

"What do _I_ think I'm doing?" Shay snapped, "What do you think _you're_ doing?" Her eyes shifted down to his clenched fists and after a split second, she decided to try to reason with Cato, to appeal to his ego. "If you keep fighting with everyone, you're going to get yourself killed before you even get into the area. You think the gamemakers would like you offing their tributes already? Save it for the Games," she bit out to him in a hushed tone, so only he could hear her. The fire had left her eyes, becoming cold and indifferent. These Games meant everything to Cato. By pointing out what the hothead could lose, she hoped he would calm down.

It seemed to work as Cato stepped away from her and broke his intense glare away from her own. She watched as he stalked back over to the rest of the Careers before she turned to Leif. "Are you okay?" she asked him with concerned eyes.

Leif nodded, still breathing hard from the nerve-racking encounter.

Shay sighed. She was glad he was not hurt. "Good. Let's head back over to the survival stations and just… ignore the meatheads for a bit," she muttered under her breath. Leif cracked a small smile at her jab.

The blonde girl made her way back to the camouflage station as Leif went to learn how to identify certain plants. The District Twelve boy that had been at the station with her spoke up as she sat down. "Doubt many people can rein in Cato like you just did."

Shay huffed, "Yeah, well, I'm used to stubborn asses like him. Usually, their actual asses, like donkeys, but it's the same basic principle. Don't even get me started on the bulls."

The blonde boy laughed. "I'm Peeta, by the way."

"Shay," she introduced.

After a few minutes, someone else joined the two at the station. Shay looked up from her failed attempt to paint foliage on her arm and saw Katniss sitting next to Peeta. The blonde sent her a small smile, before turning back to her work. She doubted Katniss was there to talk to her. The brunette was most likely there to chat with her district partner.

Shay was proven wrong though when Katniss addressed her. "You know how you told me that maybe Cato would find a new target by the time we finished training?" the olive-skinned girl started. "I think he just may have." Shay turned in the direction Katniss gestured to and saw Cato's eyes locked onto her form.

The blonde did what she could not to react to his stare. She was a wallflower, unused to having people's attention focused on her. With Cato's steely blue eyes locked onto her, she took in Katniss' words.

Shay was slightly disconcerted, but not nearly as much as she knew she should be. It was not that Cato was sneering at her in anger, nor was his stare one of mocking curiosity. It was impassive. Shay often prided herself in her observation skills, her ability to read people. She was not unsettled because of how Cato was looking at her. She was unsettled because she could not decipher what the hulking blond was thinking.

"Wonderful," Shay deadpanned, pulling her eyes from his form across the room. Just what I need, Shay thought. The attention of a bloodthirsty killer.

* * *

Training continued for a couple more days. Luckily, for the District Ten tributes, there were no more heated exchanges with Cato and his pack of wolves.

Shay managed to cover all of the survival stations during this time. Her times there were spent with a majority of the rest of the tributes, all doing the same as her, avoiding the Careers. The blonde became closer with Peeta, despite the voice in the back of her head nagging her not too. Through Peeta, she spent more time with Katniss as well.

Peeta was a personable boy, charismatic and friendly to a fault. Katniss was more like her. Quiet and observant, but all too willing to be consumed by the tragic reality around her.

Shay saw the District Twelve girl's Reaping video. The brunette was brave and selfless as she volunteered for her young sister. However, that also made her dangerous. An intense motivation like that would push Katniss to do whatever she needed to make it out of the arena. Not to mention the sponsorships she was sure to receive because of the Tribute Parade.

The blonde tribute would be lying if she said she did not want to ally with the Girl on Fire. Any association or alliance with her was sure to benefit Shay in terms of sponsors as well. She may not be the Capitol's darling, but she could be the right-hand woman of the Capitol's darling… until the end that is.

Shay had people she wanted to get back home to as well.

Over the past few days, multiple instances arose where Shay could have extended an olive branch and offered an alliance, but something was always holding her back. Maybe she was just socially awkward from all those years standing on the outside looking in.

Feeling comfortable with her snare-making skills, Shay stood from the station to see what she should work on next. Her eyes scanned the room several times, always stopping on the knife throwing station before moving on.

Taurus had warned her not to practice, but the next day was when they would show off their skills to the gamemakers in hopes of getting a good training score. She was worried that all this time since the Rapture party would cause her to be a little rusty.

Ignoring that nagging voice again, which she now likened to Taurus' deep scolding tone, Shay confidently approached the station. She passed Kara and Troy, the hand-to-hand combat trainers, on the way. The two giving her approving looks as she crossed the room to the weapons stations for the first time since their first training day.

Surprisingly, the District Two girl was scarce, as she usually hogged the station. The borderline psychotic gleam in Clove's eyes did wonders at keeping the rest of the tributes at a distance. Instead, the smaller girl was with the rest of the Careers, practicing with the bows.

Shay's fingers brushed over the silver knives lined up on the table. She picked up a few, testing the balance in her hands. Grabbing a set, she squared herself across from one of the targets. Bending her elbow so that her hand rested beside her ear, the blade pointing behind her, Shay took one last breath before letting the knife fly.

The knife sank into the target with a solid _thunk_ , landing just to the left of the bullseye. See, Shay thought, I am rusty. She knew where she made her mistake, overcompensating and crossing her arm in front of her body too much.

Picking up another knife, she let it fly again, having made corrections to her stance and throw. The blonde had not even realized that the Careers' attention had turned to her, startled by the sound of another tribute practicing so close to them.

Their game was intimidation, but Shay's game was survival. They were not going to keep her from being the best she could be just because of some scare tactics. The District Ten girl knew that Kraven would be rolling in his grave if she let them dictate how she spent her valuable training time.

As she threw some more, all close to the bullseye, with only a couple landing directing in the center, she was unaware of Cato's approaching figure. "Who are you planning on throwing those at?" he spoke from behind her, vague amusement decorating his tone.

Shay did not even turn as she answered evenly, "Probably you."

After the words left her mouth, she paused for a second and glanced at him over her shoulder. She expected him to flush with rage at the snide remark but was shocked when she heard a pleasant chuckle instead.

Thinly veiled shock was present in Shay's eyes as she turned to the amused Career. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the amusement to disappear and anger to take its place, Shay simply watched him.

"I have no doubt, Shay," he replied with a crooked smile.

Shay tried not to focus on how attractive he was. The last two times they were this close she had been focused on either getting the hell away from him or trying not to be punched in the face. Now, though, when he was not posing an immediate threat to her, she was able to examine his handsome features. His eyes, which she previously thought of as steely and cold, were now gleaming brightly. The slope of his nose was ever so slightly crooked, as if it was broken and reset, maybe years ago. Shay did not even want to get started on his jawline, which was about as sharp as the knife in her hand.

She knew that the tribute in front of her was capable of breaking her neck like it was nothing. However, thanks to her teenage hormones, that did not keep her from admiring the view.

"Can I help you with something?" she stressed, wanting the exchange to end so she could continue practicing.

Cato, though, did not answer her question. "Throw another one," he instructed. It was not a threatening demand. The way he said it actually reminded her of the trainers. When she hesitated, he stared at her expectantly until she did what he said.

Letting loose another knife, the blonde ignored Cato's scrutinizing eyes. The blade planted itself just to the right of the bullseye.

Shay huffed, starting to become frustrated that she could get so close to the center with every throw, but only actually hit it a fraction of her attempts.

"You're good," Cato started. "But you're also inconsistent. Here—"

Before the blonde knew what was happening she felt Cato's large hands fall to her hips, adjusting her stance. He pulled her one leg to the side and back, ignoring her wide-eyed expression. She had to admit that she felt a little more stable, but she was also taken aback by his forwardness.

Gulping nervously at his close proximity, she waited for him to step back, but he did not do so right away. "Try again," he whispered in her ear, before giving her some space.

Shay knew he was probably all too satisfied with himself about the effect he had on her. The thought hardened her for a moment as she threw the knife at the target again. The blade spun through the air before landing with another _thunk_.

Right in the center.

"Good. Now do that a few more dozen times and you'll be ready," he told her with a smirk.

Shay was utterly confused. Why the hell was he helping her? She voiced this aloud to him, which only caused his smirk to grow wider.

"If you plan on trying to take me out with one of these," he started, twirling the knife in his fingers expertly. "You'd better not miss. A fraction of a centimeter could be the difference between my death or yours," he finished ominously before walking back over to the rest of the Careers.

The District One male and Cato's district partner immediately began questioning him, but the blonde from District One hung back, shooting a sneer in Shay's direction.

Shay rolled her eyes. The Hunger Games was no place for a crush. Whatever One thought was going to happen between her and Cato did not matter, and Shay was not going to be the one to break the bad news to her. One would figure it out when she got a knife to the back.

* * *

Shay was not very hungry that night. She heard Leif regaling Clem and Taurus with the story of her standing up to the brute from District Two. The blonde had not been excited about the prospects of hearing Taurus warn her against antagonizing the Careers. So, she escaped to her room as quickly as possible.

A few hours later, Shay woke up in her bed. She had not even realized she fell asleep, but the day's events must have worn her out more than she thought. Walking out to the main room, it was evident that everyone else had long since gone to sleep.

A sudden realization spread through Shay's mind like wildfire. In a few days, she could be dead and her last few days were going to be spent cooped up in this damn training center. Not ready to let that happen, Shay left the apartment and left to wander the building.

Finding a set of stairs at the end of the hall, she started up them until she saw a sign that read _Roof Access_. Shay propped the door open, afraid of being trapped when no one knew where she was. Making her way to the ledge, she climbed on top and sat down, her legs dangling.

Closing her eyes, she let the light breeze brush against her cheeks, curling the loose strands of her golden blonde locks.

"Are you gonna jump? Because there's a force field around the building. Wouldn't be a very interesting Hunger Games if the tributes offed themselves before the cameras were turned on."

Shay jumped, startled at the new presence. Gripping the ledge so tight her knuckles turned white, she turned to straddle the ledge. Looking up, the blonde watched as Cato started toward her. "What are you doing here?" she called out to him.

"Oh, I didn't realize this roof was taken. I would go to another, but there isn't one. Guess you're gonna have to share," he quipped back. There was a slight tinge of resentment in his tone, but Shay doubted that she was the reason for its presence.

Biting her lip, Shay paused before replying, "Be my guest."

Cato stood a couple of feet away from her, staring out at the Capitol skyline. Shay did not pay him much attention, choosing instead to lay on the ledge and close her eyes again. The blonde was not sure how much time had passed, too absorbed in her memories on the ranch and goofing off with Dani.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before," the District Two tribute commented.

"I hate leaving my hair down. Gets in the way," she replied, eyes still closed.

"Why don't you just cut it then?"

It was not anything Shay had not thought of before, but she could never bring herself to do it. She did not mention how she loved the feeling of Althea brushing her hair and running her nimble fingers through it as she twisted it into a neat braid. However, Shay did not know Cato. In a couple of days, they would actively be trying to kill each other. So, she answered, "I don't know."

She sat up suddenly and she could have sworn she saw Cato flinch at the abrupt movement. "Why are you asking me these questions?" Genuinely, the blonde wanted to know why he asking about such menial bullshit like her hair. She did not understand. Just when she thought that he was some vicious, cruel tribute, he gave her advice with her knives. Just when she was prepared to write him off, he gave her reason not to. He utterly confused her.

He had been quiet for a bit, thinking over her question. Finally, he answered. "I don't know."

Maybe, just maybe, Cato was a normal teenager like everyone else.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

 **I think I'm going to try to update this on a weekly schedule. So, I'm gonna shoot for every Monday night/early Tuesday morning.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't written in a while so I feel a little rusty and this chapter is mostly filler, but I hope it doesn't suck.**

 **Shay's an awkward turtle, but she's working on it lol.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow! Thanks everyone!**


	5. 05 - unexpected

Shay had managed to control her nerves thus far, but as she sat waiting for her private training session with the other tributes, it hit her. Her leg was shaking incessantly as she wrung her fingers together in her lap. The only consolation was that she was not the only one who felt this way. Most of the others seemed to be experiencing similar jitters.

However, when the blonde glanced around the room, she was not surprised to see the Careers joking around with each other and making jests at the expense of the others. The District One tributes were in the middle of whispering mean-spirited comments to the others when Shay caught Cato's eyes. Immediately, she stopped bouncing her leg up and down. She would not display weakness.

Despite the human moment between the two on the roof, Shay was not going to get soft. This was still a fight for her survival.

The two broke eye contact and the blonde girl glanced over to her district partner. Leif was even more obviously nervous than she had been. He had not looked up from his feet since they sat down and Shay could tell he was psyching himself out.

She placed a gentle hand on his knee causing him to turn to her. "Hey. Don't get too in your head. Just remember what you practiced," she tried to comfort but did not do a very good job. Leif was not an idiot. He knew he had zero weapons experience, and he had most of his training on survival stations. Those skills did not do much to impress the gamemakers. His hopes of a high score were slim to none.

Shay wanted to do more to soothe his mind, but she was a realist. Most people took that to mean she was a pessimist but that was not necessarily true. She simply hoped for the best but prepared for the worst.

To try to remain calm, the blonde took to quietly humming a tune that Althea used to sing to her. In the days after their parents disappeared, Shay had trouble getting to sleep and the only thing able to calm her down was Althea, who would run a hand through her hair and sing to her. The routine stuck with her, even after she grew out of the nightmares. Since then, whenever the blonde felt overwhelmed or anxiety-ridden, she would use the tune to regain some control over her life.

One by one, the tributes were called into the private training room to be evaluated by the gamemakers. The blonde managed to keep her wits about her until Leif was called and then suddenly the nerves were back. She managed not to display her anxiety, but that did not keep her palms from sweating and her throat from becoming dry.

After a few minutes, it was her own name being called. She stood and entered the training room. It was eerily empty, the faceless training dummies staring at her, the spotless silver of the array of weapons around the room adding to the sterile atmosphere. Above her, the gamemakers were perched in their safe little room, eating and drinking to pass the time. Shay knew that since the Careers had finished, their attention had been wavering, their eyes growing heavier. Shay was sure the alcohol did not help in that regard.

They only need to pay attention a few more moments, she thought.

"Shaylin Herba, District Ten," she introduced herself. Most gamemakers simply stared at her, nods from a select few being the only cue she had to begin.

While she had their attention, the blonde headed to her strongest station: throwing knives. Shay approached the station and selected a belt with several knives attached. She took a single knife out, testing its balance, before replacing it and buckling the belt around her waist.

She closed her eyes for a second, centering herself. Opening them, she squared up, feet staggered and shoulder-width apart. Plucking a knife out, she held it up to her ear and then threw it as she had practiced. With a solid thunk, it hit the target.

Bullseye.

The confidence that first bullseye gave her fueled her next throws. Each one of them sinking into the center of the targets. When the belt was empty, she turned to glance at the gamemakers. Their once dulled expressions were now alert, many of them whispering amongst themselves.

Now she had their attention.

From there she moved to the knot station, but she did not stick around. Grabbing a rope and tying a large knot on the end of it, she moved to the combat station. A trainer she did not recognize came to meet her on the mat. Shay supposed they did not want the other trainers favoring any of the tributes, so they chose new, objective trainers for scoring.

It was no issue though. The man in front of her was large, but not as stocky as Troy nor as tall as Cato. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she was optimistic.

The man charged at her and she dodged out of the way. While his back was still turned to her, she swung the knotted side of the rope down onto his back with as much force as she could muster. The man reacted, turning quickly to face her. Using the momentum of the first swing, she brought the knot back around and bashed him across the face with it. The sturdy, thick rope made for a dense knot. The rough fibers left a red burn across the trainer's face, which jolted to the right upon impact.

The man growled in frustration, being bested by someone so seemingly harmless.

Shay tried to keep the momentum yet again, attempting another swing, but this time her attempt failed. The man caught the knot as it swung at his face once again and yanked on it. The blonde tribute stumbled forward, her mind in overdrive as she gave into her natural instincts.

When she was within reach, the man grabbed at her, the knotted rope still clutched in his hand. Shay ducked under his arm so she was facing his back once again. Letting her end of the rope fall slack, she whipped it up around his neck, effectively lassoing him. The small blonde then leaped onto his back and pulled at the rope, choking him.

The trainer, predictably, released his end of the knot, hoping that by letting go the rope would unravel. And it did... for a moment.

Shay snatched up the free, knotted end, looping the rope around the man's next one more time for good measure. Once secured, she pulled with all her might, wrestling the large trainer to the ground.

When he hit the ground struggling for breath with her straddling his back, the trainer finally tapped out.

Shay jumped to her feet, quickly releasing the rope and taking a step away. Her hands shook as the adrenaline remained in her system. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. She could hear the raspy breaths of the man and she was not sorry.

If they wanted a fight, she would give them a fight. Whatever it takes, she thought.

Turning to the gamemakers, she bowed her head before exiting out of a different door. Before she was gone though, she swore she heard a voice whisper, "The Games should be interesting this year."

Indeed they shall, she thought.

* * *

There was still time to kill when Shay arrived back to District Ten's apartment. When she left, both tributes from District Eleven and Twelve still had to present their skills and after that, the gamemakers still had to assign them all scores.

She supposed she still had a couple of hours to spare.

The blonde stood outside the door for a moment before deciding against it. Inside that apartment were Leif, Taurus, Clem, Verona, and their stylists. Shay could not bring herself to deal with them. They would ask her questions about how she did and analyze every detail.

Shay needed to cool down. Her hands were still shaking as she had yet to come down from the adrenaline high. It felt good, and that scared her a little.

She always liked to be in control. There was so much in her life she had zero control over, but her emotions, her reactions were one thing she usually could control. But in that training room, she did not have complete control.

Her instincts ran rampant. She had lost herself in the moment, in the fight. It felt good. It felt powerful. As she lost control, a part of her felt like she gained some in a different way. She let her instincts control her, yet at the same time, she felt as if she was gaining control over her life again. She felt like she could win.

She could not meet with her mentor right now. She needed space.

That was how she ended up back on the roof, and yet again, she was not alone.

The hulking blond from District Two was leaning against the side when she exited the roof access stairwell. With her newfound confidence fueling her, she approached him without hesitation. "I suppose it's only fair that I interrupt your alone time after you did the same to me."

Cato turned to look at her as she took a spot next to him. It was the closest they had been since training when he threatened Leif. "How'd you do?" he asked nonchalantly. It did not seem like he was trying to pry, to size her up. It was more like he just honestly did not know what to talk to her about that did not deal with the damn Hunger Games.

Shay quickly looked away to take in the view of the Capitol skyline. "I don't want to take about that."

Without another word, she pulled herself up so she was standing on the ledge. "What are you doing?" Cato asked, giving her an incredulous look. Typically, the other tributes viewed the Careers as the crazy ones, but Shay wondered for a second what Cato thought of her daring stunt.

The blonde girl walked effortlessly down the ledge away from Cato, ignoring his question and instead, posing one of her own. "If you die, what will you miss the most?"

Cato scoffed. "I'm not going to die."

Shay quickly spun on the ball of her foot, turning to face him. "Why? Because you're going to win." It came out like a joke. Cato pushed off the ledge, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. She could tell she hit a sore spot, mocking his chances and confronting him with his own mortality. "What. Will. You. Miss?" she asked again, punctuating each word.

Cato huffed, "I don't know." Shay rolled her eyes as she passed him on the ledge.

"Fine. Let's try a different question," she started. "If you die, what will you regret not having done? Y'know, what would you wish you could have done?" She stopped and turned to face him again.

He did not huff this time, nor did he immediately shut her down. Instead, he seemed to think about it. She stopped in front of him and waited. She could tell by the expression on his face that he had a legitimate answer this time, so when he opened his mouth to respond, she had not been expecting what he said.

"I-I don't know," he finally said.

This time Shay huffed. "How disappointing," she snipped, jumping down from the ledge to stand in front of them.

"Sorry I don't want to play your little game," he snapped.

Shay let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "No, you just want to play theirs. There's no point. I'm going to win." The adrenaline had given her a confidence boost, but she was not nearly that full of herself. She knew that even with the skills she had, her chances were still low. Although, her private scoring session had restored some hope in her.

Shay's comment was not because she wanted to brag though. It was purposeful. She was trying to gauge Cato's reaction.

The District Two tribute narrowed his eyes and her and approached her in an intimidating fashion. Shay did not back down though. Instead, whatever adrenaline rush that had been fading, returned. Her fight or flight instincts pushing her to fight. This guy really hated the idea that he could lose. "You're not going to win."

Shay shrugged, "Alright." Her nonchalant response seemed to frustrate him further. He was playing her game without even realizing it. "So, I'm going to die then. Amuse this dead girl on what is one of her last nights. Answer my questions."

Cato took half a step back, his eyes narrowed as he tried to understand what she was doing. "You first, then maybe I'll answer."

Shay smirked before pursing her lips, "Alright. What will this dead girl miss the most? I will miss my family. Cliché, I know. But my sister is pregnant, so I suppose I will miss her and my future niece or nephew the most." Cato waved her on to continue, to answer her second question. "What will this dead girl wish she could have done?"

Shay met his steely blue eyes with her own cornflower blues. She wanted to see his response to her answer.

"Well, I suppose I've never kissed anyone."

Cato laughed, a genuine real laugh. "Is that supposed to be an invitation?" Shay shrugged, unfazed. "You would kiss the guy who would kill you?"

Shay took her turn and laughed. Closing the half-a-step gap he created earlier, she answered him was a smile and called his bluff. "You won't kill me. You'd get Marvel or Clove to do it for you. I'd say Glimmer, but the girl's kind of a ditz. I don't think she'll last too long."

He knew she was right. "Why do you think that?"

Her response was quick, "You don't walk away from a girl who challenged you in front of the whole training center and then later teach her how to throw a consistent bullseye. Well, that, the fact you've glanced at my lips three times this whole conversation, and," she reached out to rest a hand on the center of his chest, "that your heart is beating more quickly than it should."

The two stared each other down for a minute, the air tense between them. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Shay was not going to budge though. She could hold out, but could he. She managed to push every one of his buttons, reminding him that he was merely human like the rest of them. This was the final test.

Cato's hand reached up to cradle the back of her neck just as his lips crashed to hers. It was rough and consuming and everything that Shay expected from him. Finally, she was able to get insight into the mind of this menacing Career.

Shay did not fight for control, letting Cato's lips be the dominant force behind their kiss. His free hand wrapped around her waist tightly as her had clutch at the tee stretched across his broad chest. However, it ended as it started, suddenly.

Cato pulled away from her, his breath surprisingly steady. "Was it what you expected?" he asked before turning to leave.

Shay watched him go. Yes, she thought, but you are not.

* * *

Shay entered the apartment finally and was immediately met with an inquisitive Taurus.

"Where the hell have you been? Leif got back over an hour ago. We've been waiting for you."

Shay shrugged, "Sorry. It was just really overwhelming." That was not a lie. "I was just taking some alone time to gather my thoughts." That was a lie.

Taurus gave her a curious look, his eyes glancing at her lips.

Shay restrained herself from gasping reaching up to her mouth, not even thinking about her possibly swollen lips before she came back. Alone time my ass, Taurus was probably thinking.

He did not question her further on the topic, of which she was thankful. Instead, he focused on other issues, such as her training session. They reviewed what she displayed during the scoring session, and Shay had been happy with the praise Taurus rewarded her with.

"Way to go, little mouse," the older man praised. "I feel like us outlying districts are going to give the Careers a run for their money this year."

It was true. Shay may have appeared like a harmless little mouse, but she was a fierce competitor this year. Thresh from District Eleven was just as large and imposing as Cato, regardless of the prior training the latter had. And Katniss had impressed everyone with her strong-willed display at the Reaping. Who knew what the Girl on Fire had up her sleeve.

The mentor and tribute duo finished their recap just in time for the television screen to turn on signaling the start of the scoring broadcast. The team gathered around the screen, all anxiously waiting for their pictures to appear.

District One's Marvel and Glimmer started off the broadcast. Caesar Flickerman announcing a score of nine for Marvel and an eight for Glimmer. They were high scores for sure. The two lived up to their Career status. Although, Shay did suppress a snide laugh at the fact Glimmer's score was less than her district partner's.

The scoring system ranked each tribute on a scale of one to twelve, but never in the history of the Hunger Games had anyone scored above a ten. The Careers usually fell in the eight to ten range with everyone else lagging behind with an average of five. Shay often wondered why there were possible higher scores if they gamemakers never used them.

District Two was next. Cato and Clove both received tens, a fact that was unsurprising to the blonde girl. Of course, they would receive the highest given score. The Careers, especially District Two, were bred for this.

None of the other tributes stood out to Shay, except maybe the girl from District Five. She remembered how the redhead quickly solved the plant identification test. Her intelligence was not to be questioned. It was disappointing to see her only receive a score of five. Although, the Capitol tended to underestimate intelligence, preferring brawns to brains.

Finally, District Ten was announced on the screen.

Leif's picture was displayed for all of Panem to see. The group watched with bated breath as a six flashed on the screen. Clem quickly embraced Leif in a comforting hug. It was no Career score, but it was something. Shay was just thankful that the gamemakers did not immediately count him out because of his limp and give him a three or something.

Shay chewed on her slightly swollen lips nervously as her name was called out on screen. "With a score of... Nine!" Caeser Flickerman exclaimed.

Taurus let out a loud shout, "Hell yeah. That's my girl!" Verona and their stylists clapped excitedly as Clem gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Finally, Shay turned to Leif, almost nervous to see his expression.

He smiled at her and offered congratulations, however, it seemed almost hollow. It was as if suddenly all the times he talked her up to Taurus came back to him and he was realizing how lethal the girl next to him could possibly be. It was the look of someone coming to terms with their likely death.

Shay hated how guilty it made her feel. She did not want to feel guilty for trying to survive. Yet she knew at that moment, no matter what happened, she would be haunted by Leif's death.

In an attempt to distract herself, she turned back to the screen. The large dark-skinned boy from District Eleven had just received a score of ten. It appeared Shay was right about him being just as much of a contender as Cato, the two receiving the same score.

Next was Thresh's district partner, Rue. Her score was possibly the most surprising, the tiny twelve-year-old receiving a solid seven. A perfect example of someone not to be underestimated.

The last two tributes were District Twelve, who Shay hoped to possibly align herself with. Peeta's face appeared first with a score of eight. His score officially marked him as the third tribute from an outlying district this year to be ranked with the Careers. Taurus and Shay shared a look, confirming his prediction to be true.

The outlying districts would give the Careers a challenge.

Finally, Katniss' photo flashed onto the screen. Seconds passed as her score appeared next to her. Caesar's voice read it aloud sounding just as stunned as Shay and everyone else who was watching was.

"Holy shit," Shay whispered, as she read the eleven on the television. "She got an eleven."

The shock started to wear off and anxiety replaced it. She got an eleven. She beat the Careers' scores.

She was going to win.

And Shay was going to die.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but it was a good place to leave off. Sorry for my little break from updating. I had kind of a crazy work/school week and then I went on vacation so I didn't have any time to write, let alone update.**

 **Updates over the next week or so may be spotty as well before I get into a solid schedule. I'm wrapping up my last week of my Master's Degree and graduate on May 10th! After that, I will have only work as an obligation, thus more time to write.**

 **If you follow my Avengers stories, look forward to more updates for them. I am highly inspired after seeing Endgame. If you want to talk, PM me. No spoilers in the comments.**

 **Thanks again for all the support lately! Don't forget to vote and comment!**


	6. 06 - wicked game

The next day, Verona was diligent in her efforts to try to turn Shaylin into the most proper and poised tribute District Ten had ever seen. Unfortunately, for the Capitolite, the blonde tribute's mind was elsewhere.

At first, the older woman had tried to remain calm. Her urgings and advice to improve Shaylin's manners being the only thing she had to offer the seventeen-year-old at the moment. However, the more the blonde zoned out, the more insistent and bossy Verona became, leading them both to become highly annoyed with each other.

"Sit straighter! Remember to smile! Cross your legs—not at the knee, at the ankle!" were some of the many corrections that Verona made during their few hours together.

Shaylin had never seen the escort appear so uptight in the time she had known her, and that was saying something because everyone in the Capitol was uptight. At least, that is what Shaylin thought when comparing them to the citizens of District Ten.

The blonde tribute finally snapped though.

Verona insisted that the younger girl practice walking in her heels, which was no small feat for the teenager. The most height she had ever had on a heel was with the boots she wore during the parade, but even then, all she had to do was stand still on the chariot. The heels that Rezin sent over for her interview outfit were ridiculous though. And, to make it worse, Verona had placed a book on top of her head, critiquing her posture every time it dropped to her feet.

She had been pacing back and forth for thirty minutes and her feet were already aching. She hoped there was some sort of Capitol medicine to help relieve the blisters she was sure she would have. In the short time she walked, the book had fallen from her head eight times, causing the tension in the room to grow each time. The ninth time, Verona snapped and Shaylin snapped back.

"I'm so sorry, Verona, that I can't find it in myself to give a shit if my posture isn't perfect when I'm going to die in a few days anyway," she seethed sarcastically.

The air was tense for a moment, the two glaring at each other before Verona's expression softened. With a sigh, the older woman sat down in one of the chairs in the living area. She ran a hand through her violet locks anxiously and Shaylin was surprised that she willingly messed with her perfect curls.

"I apologize, Shaylin," Verona said quietly in her crisp Capitol accent. "I just—I want you to be _perfect_ in your interview. The parade was their first impression of you, but the interview is where they get to know you. Well, at least _believe_ that they know you. Your answers are all you, but the little nuances that show even a slight integration into the Capitol culture are what opens them up to accepting you as a possible Victor. This is as much a pageant as it is a fight to the death. They have to like you." It was the first time that Shaylin heard Verona actually acknowledge the brutality of the Games and the stakes that the tributes faced. "I want them to love you."

Shaylin was taken aback. For the first time, she realized that although this flamboyant, high-strung woman was a Capitol citizen, she cared.

"Year after year," Verona started. "I meet two bright, young people and watch them die a couple of weeks later. Some escorts become distant with their tributes after a while and some never cared in the first place, but not me. I just have to try harder. I try to remain optimistic, try to keep the hope alive. Especially for tributes like you Shay, because I believe you truly have a chance. And I haven't believed that since your brother." Shaylin's breath caught at the mention of Kraven. She did not realize that Verona was Kraven's district escort.

The blonde tribute did not say much in return. She did not really know what to say.

"Maybe we should continue training," Shay simply answered. Verona gave her a small smile and nodded before starting her lessons again.

* * *

After she completed her lessons with Verona, Shaylin and Leif switched off and Shaylin went to speak with Taurus about her interview angle.

"Let's just get straight to it," Taurus started. "Caesar will ask you about Kraven."

"I figured as much," Shaylin answered. "Having a brother who died in the arena is kind of an unavoidable topic. I'm a Hunger Games legacy."

"Cut the sarcasm, little mouse. As of now, you are nothing but gracious for this chance to bring honor to your district." Shaylin rolled her eyes.

Taurus smacked her upside the head. "Ow!" the blonde complained. "The hell?!"

"No rolling your eyes either, no matter how ridiculous that idiot on stage acts or how over-the-top the audience is," he scolded. "All eyes are going to be on you."

"Alright, then what angle are we going for?" she asked her mentor.

"Honesty with a touch of innocence," he answered. "Well, as honest as you can be while putting on a show for the Capitol. The innocence factor combined with your family history and score will contradict, making you seem mysterious." Shay shrugged although she was not really buying into it.

"You don't show it to everyone, little mouse," Taurus continued. "But you're strong and determined. You're capable of being a Victor. All you have to do is convince _them_. I already know you have it in you."

"Thank you…? I guess. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment though. 'I know you have it in you, Shay, to kill a bunch of kids. My little murderer-in-the-making,'" she mocked. Shay sent Taurus an amused smile at her own dark humor. He was not as impressed.

"Don't do that either," he advised. "No cynical comments, no ranting, and definitely no dark jokes."

"But that's my whole personality," she said in a serious tone even though she was just joking. When he did not laugh, she stopped. "Alright, fine. Be myself, but don't be myself. Got it."

Over the next few hours, the two ran through some sample questions that Caesar could ask. Taurus made sure to explain that Caesar, although a Capitol puppet, always did his best to paint the tributes in the best light possible. He knew how to cater to the crowd and get them to fall in love with every person who stepped foot on the stage. The thought reassured Shaylin; knowing that even though Caesar was the face of the Capitol's propaganda, he would still somewhat be an ally in her survival.

By the end of the day, she was mentally exhausted.

At dinner that evening, she was quiet, as was everyone else. Clem and Taurus pushed food around their plates, hoping that they did enough for their tributes. Verona was drained, which was evident even through all the makeup she wore and the smile she plastered on her face. Leif was uncharacteristically silent, the younger boy typically prattling on and on as to distract himself from their present situation. No one had much to say at this point with everything already discussed during their lessons. The little conversation that did occur mostly concerned their interview attire for the following night, although the outfits themselves were not mentioned.

Shaylin just hoped she did not look like a painted whore.

Soon after sitting down, Shaylin excused herself from the table to retire to her bedroom. It was rather early and the young blonde hoped that sleep might come easily to her. It was one of the last chances she had left to get a good night's sleep.

She was not so lucky.

* * *

Shaylin's leg would not stop shaking. The blonde was never really nervous. She never had anything to be particularly nervous about until now. However, as she sat in her prep room, awaiting the signal from one of the many coordinators for her to line up and waiting for her three minutes of fame, she could not help the dread that crept up along her spine. It was a chill she had not felt for two years and this time was equally as unpleasant as the last.

The blonde tribute was not a 'people person,' but now her possible survival required her to be. The thought scared her more than when she scattered to round up cattle back home as a funnel cloud formed in the distance. She was a wallflower, always. Dani was the outgoing one. If it were not for Dani, she probably would not have the few friends that she did have. Shay was more of a 'sit back and observe' sort of person. Now, though, that was not an option. She was going to be at the center of attention, with millions of eyes watching her every move. Her every mistake.

Her stomach churned at the thought. Anxious and restless, she needed to do something, anything but sit there and twiddle her thumbs until she was called upon.

Standing up, she straightened her dress and steadied herself of the heels she was introduced to the day before. Thankfully, she did not hate the dress. Mostly because she was not dressed in some costume that the citizens of the Capitol actually believed 'cowgirls' wore. Believe it or not, they did not wear short skirts with petticoats that looked as if they had been dipped in a vat of golden glitter. Screw glitter, Shay thought. If she never had to wear glitter again, it would be too soon. It made her itch everywhere and was way more trouble than it was worth in her opinion.

Instead, though, Rezin had done well, dressing her in a plain, pastel pink dress with a modest neckline. The only part of the outfit that was borderline risqué was the hemline, which ended just above fingertip length at her mid-thigh. Shaylin supposed that it was a conscious decision in conjunction with her sky-high, strappy heels. A strategic play to add a little sex appeal to her on-stage persona, her tanned legs on full display.

She paced up and down the hallway outside her room, unaware of the attention she had drawn to herself. She jumped as a large hand rested on her bare shoulder. Turning quickly, she lost her balance on her teetering stilettos.

"Whoa, careful there," Cato said with a laugh. Shaylin narrowed her eyes and greeted him with a small scowl. She could not tell if he was being condescending with his laugh or not, but she was too stressed to bring herself to truly care.

"What?" she asked him shortly.

His eyes widened at her snippy comment, still surprised by how she did not seem intimidated by his mere presence like a majority of the other tributes. "Stop pacing," he told her. "You're making me dizzy just watching you."

"I don't see how that's my problem. Maybe it's my whole plan to throw you off your game before you go out there. Maybe you'll trip and make a fool of yourself before you ever utter a word. The big bad Career from District Two," she said, not even slightly apologetic.

He ignored her remarks, instead choosing to comment on her attire. "Aren't you just the picture of innocence?" he stated, reaching up to brush a blonde curl behind her ear. Shay was quick to snatch his hand and move it away from her face, not noticing how the space between them had lessened considerably.

Cato managed to remove his hand from her grip and took her wrist in his hold, closing the small gap between them. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well, innocent from the waist up anyway." Shay immediately knew that he was trying to get her to recoil, to back away and withdraw into herself. She would _not_ let him make her uncomfortable, her stubbornness overriding her want to fade into the background and remain unnoticed. She would not let him psych her out.

"Aw, Cato," she started, trailing her free hand over his broad chest to grip at the lapels of his light blue suit jacket. "Were you checking me out?" She glanced up at him, her darkened eyelashes making her cornflower blue eyes pop in contrast. She bit her bottom lip gently, somehow not smudging the baby pink gloss had been painted on. "What would your Career pack think?"

Cato desperately tried not to show the effect that she was having on him. It was a wicked game that they were playing, and that game was not the Hunger Games. Logically, nothing was going to happen between them in the end. It could not. One of them, if not both of them, was going to die in the arena. Nevertheless, they were teenagers. Hormonal teenagers forced to face their own mortality. Sometimes, they just needed a relief from all the bullshit.

The blond tribute from District Two sighed to himself, glancing around the hallway cautiously, checking to see if there were any prying eyes. When he saw that the coast was clear, he took a step back.

Shaylin had to keep the frown from her face, unwilling to show her disappointment.

Her disappointment did not last for long though. Cato, still having a hold of her left wrist, pulled her back into the room he had been sitting in and closed the door behind them. Without hesitation, his lips were on hers and Shaylin found herself trapped between the door and the muscled figure of the person who could very well be her doom.

However, for the moment, she could not bring herself to care.

Tomorrow, the two of them would be dropped in the arena, fighting for their lives. Tomorrow, they would not be friends, or acquaintances, or whatever the hell they were; they would just be enemies. Tomorrow was chaos and uncertainty.

Today, though, they were living in the moment. Today, in that room, they could be whoever they wanted to be for each other. Because after today, everything changed.

Shaylin lost herself in the moment, living only for Cato's rough kisses and the way his calloused hands brushed at her bare thighs and buried themselves in her golden locks. Her hands wandered too, unable to stay in one place too long, whether it was running through his short-cropped hair, gripping his collar, or grasping at his navy blue button-down. She could not get enough, although she would not admit that to anyone but herself.

Effortlessly, Cato gripped the backs of her legs and lifted her from the ground. Without a second thought, the blonde girl hooked her legs around her waist and did not protest as his hand went further up her dress.

She remembered reading about how prisoners were typically given a last meal before being put to death and she could not help but compare the situations. If this was going to be her last, truly free moment, she was going to enjoy it.

Shaylin pulled back for a breath and Cato's lips moved to trail down her jaw and into the crook of her neck. "I swear, if you give me a hickey…," she threatened breathlessly.

Cato pulled back with a devastating smirk, "What, Shay? What will you do?" He was teasing her, obviously, but she could tease him too.

Her hand glided down his chest, bypassing his waistline and going straight to his growing arousal that strained against his dress pants. Cato groaned at the contact, his forehead resting against Shay's own, his eyes closed. She angled her head up, brushing her lips against his again before lightly nipping at his bottom lip. She stroked him over his pants a few more times before pulling her hand away.

At the loss of contact, Cato's eyes shot open. As Shaylin met his gaze, she watched his icy blue eyes darken with lust. He attempted to close the space between them once again but she pushed him back. He dropped his hold on her legs, allowing her to plant her feet back on the ground. Once physically back on the ground, it was easier for her to tear her head from the clouds.

The space between them grew as reality set in. Soon, they would be called away for their interviews and everything that occurred between them would be a distant memory.

The two teens straightened themselves out the best they could. No doubt, they would need some more touch-ups from their respective stylists. Hopefully, it would not take much to cover up their swollen lips. Cato needed to sort himself out in other ways too.

Although it was silent between them, their silence spoke volumes. If they did not say goodbye, was whatever this was even really over?

Before Shaylin could exit the room and return to her team, Cato stopped her. "Shay," he called out to her. Hearing her name come from his lips surprised her. She turned back to him, only to be met with a kiss.

This kiss was gentler than their previous heated session. This one gesture shocked her more than anything else Cato had said or done. The kiss lasted only a second, chaste and caring. Most would believe he was not able to be so tender, but he was with her. The blond teen pulled away from her and walked toward the connecting bathroom, leaving Shaylin to her own devices.

That last kiss left her more breathless than anything else that just occurred.

Taking a moment to steel herself, Shaylin prepared herself for the circus just outside the door.

* * *

 **Back on track with the updating. For the time being, with my other stories at the precedent, I will be updating this story every other Wednesday at least.**

 **Sorry for the long wait though. This summer has been wild and busy af… I appreciate your patience with me. Although I'm officially done with school, I still got some craziness with the holidays. Adulting is hard... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think!**

 **P.S. Obviously, this is a fast-burn story… lol**


	7. 07 - legacy

Shaylin waited in line backstage watching everyone before her go through their interviews. Glimmer was first; her pale pink dress drew everyone's attention, although Shaylin was not sure if it was due to the overkill of glitter or the fact that it was practically see-through. The blonde decided it was safe to assume it was the latter reasoning.

Next was Marvel, Glimmer's district partner. He was good-looking and charming, but something was different about him, something that set her on edge. Maybe it was the fact that he was charming that turned her off. She did not trust him, whether he was a Career or not. Charming people always seemed like they were compensating for something—like they were empty inside and trying too hard to convince everyone that they were not.

The third tribute to go on stage was Clove, Cato's district partner. Even in heels, the girl was tiny, shorter than Shaylin, but it did not make her any less intimidating. Most people were intimidated by those taller than they were. However, Shay was not. Taller people were obviously at an advantage with their size alone, but shorter individuals should not be underestimated. What they lack in size, they make up for in speed, agility, and cunning. The malicious gleam in the District Two girl's eyes could not be hidden. Clove interested her the most out of the Careers. She kept her answers short, almost as if trying to appear mysterious. The small girl was boisterous or overtly arrogant like the two that came before her, she kept the true extent of her abilities close to her chest. Only those who were in training with her knew what she was capable of in that arena. For Shay, it was no surprise that the fifteen-year-old girl volunteered when the blonde saw her wield a set of knives.

Finally, it was Cato's turn. Since the moment she met Cato, there was always a hint of cockiness and arrogance in what he said and how he acted. Hell, it was practically bred into him. Shaylin was sure that from the moment he started training for the Games back in District Two, he had been his trainers' prized pupil, told over and over that he would win the Hunger Games. He seemed optimistic about his chances in the conversations they had previously. However, there was always a sort of hesitance behind his words when they spoke, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that he would leave the arena a Victor. Shay liked to pick at that sliver of doubt like a healing scab. It was why she asked him such prodding questions. No one had ever treated the hulking blonde as if he was anything but a future Victor until she came along. One would never guess that the eighteen-year-old on stage showed vulnerability to the girl from District Ten. With his whole act, Shaylin even doubted it herself.

The Careers all put on a great performance. Caesar's promptings almost made them seem like real people, not the bloodthirsty killers that the rest of the tributes feared. As Cato wrapped up his three minutes of fame, Shay was ready to cut off any and all emotion associated with him. After all, tomorrow they would all be in the arena and there would be no turning back. But then, she felt something brush against her hand as she stood in line. Looking up and shaking herself from her thoughts, she saw a flash of baby blue move past her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Cato looking of his in her direction.

He did not smile, or wink, or give any indication that he had meant it as anything more than an accidental touch. However, deep in her chest, the blonde girl believed that the gesture was purposeful and, in a way, comforting. She hated that she felt that way.

The rest of the tributes came and went. Shaylin was unable to pay attention, her body shaking as the nerves began to get to her. She could not keep her hands still, feeling as though she was electrocuted. She knew she should have been listening closely to the interviews and getting an inside look into the minds of the others in the arena with her. These kids were going to try to kill her and she was going to have to attempt to do the same. Understanding them was key, but she could not bring herself to focus on anything else but remembering to breathe and not trip in her towering heels.

As the District Nine boy finished his interview, Shaylin moved to stand on deck, waiting for Caesar to introduce her to the crowd. After a brief moment, she heard Flickerman call out from the stage, "Next up is a girl you may recognize. Our very own Hunger Games legacy, all the way from District Ten—Let's welcome Shaylin Herba!"

Play the role, Shaylin thought to herself as she walked up onto the stage. Heel, toe. Heel, toe, she reminded herself from Verona's teachings. She made it to the center of the stage without tripping and hoped that she at least managed to look somewhat graceful and confident. Before taking the seat offered by Caesar, she glanced out to the audience and could see nothing but the vague outlines of the Capitolites due to the intense stage lights. Regardless, she gave a pretty smile and a small wave and the crowd roared with applause. Back straight, she sat down, facing Caesar and waiting for him to address her.

"Shaylin, Shaylin… I must say, you look beautiful! Doesn't she look absolutely wonderful?" he asked the audience and they all cheered and shouted their agreements. Shaylin had to stop herself from shifting uncomfortably, not used to all the attention she was getting. She was a wallflower, doing more observing than being observed, but now she knew she had to win these people over. The biggest challenge of this whole circus in her opinion.

The blonde tribute blushed, but she was not sure if it was due to the praise or the heat from the lights. "Thank you, Caesar, you're too kind. You look great as well. Midnight blue, definitely your color." Shay tried as hard as she could to make the compliment seem genuine although she meant it a tad sarcastically. One thing she would never get over was how vain everyone here was about their appearance. She understood wanting to look nice, but some of these trends were ridiculous.

"Oh, stop! You flatter me!" Caesar exclaimed, getting a laugh from the black abyss off stage where thousands of people watched. "Now, let's get right to it. As I said, you are a legacy in the world of the Hunger Games. Your brother Kraven was in the games a few years ago, correct?"

Shay knew this question was coming. It was unavoidable. However, despite the practice questions that she and Taurus had gone over, her throat still went dry at the thought of her brother that perished in these senseless Games. She could not let them see how affected she was though. So, with her pretty smile still in place, she nodded and spoke clearly. "He was. My older brother Kraven was a tribute in the 71st Hunger Games. He made it to the final two before being killed by that year's Victor." The audience all awed at the tragic death of Kraven Herba.

The noise lit a fire in Shaylin. How dare they act like they care that Kraven died? It is their fault that he is dead! He died for their stupid television show so that they could be entertained. And now… Now, they wanted to do the same thing to her! Shaylin refused to let that happen.

Pushing her fury away, although her new fire reflected in her eyes, she spoke up again before Caesar could pose his next question. "I don't plan on letting history repeat itself," she spoke firmly, sounding more confident about her fate than she had during the rest of her time in the Capitol so far.

"I'm sure a loss like that only pushes you to try harder to get back home, to bring glory to your district in the Herba name," the interviewer prompted.

No, she wanted to say. "Of course," she said instead. "There is so much I want to return to back home. I'll willing to do what it takes to make sure I get back."

The audience was listening intently now, feeding off the blonde's confidence and hanging on her every word. With her insistence on returning home, they knew it was going to be a year to watch in the arena. "Who else is waiting for you back home, Shaylin? Who are you fighting for?"

A genuine smile graced her features as she thought of her loved ones. She could talk about them for days, but she wanted to keep it short and sweet. They did not deserve to be dragged into the media with her. "Well, there's my sister, Althea. She's the only family I have left and she's pregnant, so I'm looking forward to meeting my future niece or nephew."

"Oh, how lovely!" Caesar exclaimed. "How about your friends?"

"Well, I know my friend Dani and her family are rooting for me. They've been like a second family to me and I've known them for as long as I can remember. Knowing that they are on the other side of the cameras, cheering for me, is very encouraging."

"No special someone…" the blue-haired man pried.

The question caused Shay to hesitate for a second, thinking of the attractive, blond Career who was surely watching this backstage. "No," she answered with a small chuckle. "No special someone."

"Aww," Caesar tutted. "I'm sure there were plenty of people lining up for a chance with you. There definitely will be if you win this and make it home."

"Maybe," Shaylin laughed although her mind wandered to Cato. Sure, there might be plenty of guys, maybe even girls, lining up for a chance to be with her once she got home with a Victor's loot, but would any of them ever be the one she truly wanted.

"Alright, last manner of business before we finish up," Flickerman started. "You got a fantastic training score—a nine! How did you manage that?" The audience was on the edge of their seats.

"Well, I don't want to give all my secrets away, Caesar," Shaylin teased, getting a laugh from the on-looking crowd. "My mentor Taurus offers great guidance." Oh, she knew that one was going to go to his head. "And Verona, our district escort, as well." That one she actually meant as she gained a new respect for the woman the previous day. "Honestly, I just went into it like another day at training and did my best. If anything, it just goes to show that you should never underestimate anyone just because of where they came from."

It was true. This year was the comeback year for the outlying districts. Districts Ten, Eleven, and Twelve all were represented by at least one tribute on par with the Careers score-wise, if not better in Katniss' case. No longer could the tributes be judged simply on where they lived.

"Very true. Well, Shaylin. It has been a pleasure speaking with you tonight. Is there anything else you would like to say before you leave?"

Oh, there was plenty she wanted to say, but most of it would sooner lead her six-feet under than being crowned Victor. Play the role, she thought again. "Just, don't count me out. I've got plenty up my sleeve and I can't wait to get in the arena and prove myself."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about us counting you out. Best of luck to you tomorrow! Sadly, now it is time to say goodbye to the lovely Shaylin Herba!" Caesar explained, standing from his seat. Shay stood up as well as the audience clapped and cheered for the blonde from District Ten. As she made her way off stage, she saw Taurus waiting for her. Once she was out of the spotlight, she sighed in relief that she did not make an immediate fool out of herself or trip at all.

"Great job, little mouse!" Taurus praised. "Just enough to keep them interested without oversharing." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, as he guided her back to their green room where they could watch Leif's interview and wait for him and Clem to join them afterward. The warm touch was a welcomed change for Shay, whose arms had grown cold after she stepped out from under the hot lights.

Finally, her nerves were no longer on edge, her hands still as she walked through the halls backstage. They approached the room, the same room she had been sitting in earlier before they lined them up for interviews. They passed a familiar room, its door wide open. Her cornflower blues met a pair of icier hues as she passed as if he was expecting her to walk past the doorway. It made sense as she did just finish her interview. Of course, she would be walking by to their green room; she did just finish her interview after all.

The moment was over as quickly as it started, Taurus continuing to lead her forward, ceasing any lingering looks before they could even begin.

By the time they made it to the room, Leif's interview had already started. He was a little clumsy with his words, not able to fake the confidence that Shay displayed. He was also a few years younger than she was. All kids were a bit awkward at that age, but not all kids were put on stage for thousands to see and display that awkwardness to everyone. Despite his meek demeanor though, Caesar was able to coax the younger boy into a comfortable conversation. A small part of Shaylin saw it as kindness on the interviewer's part before she remembered how integral the puppet was to the Capitol's overall propaganda. Caesar was charming too, and Shay did not trust charming.

Soon, Leif joined them with Clem in tow. They praised each other for their interviews, and Shay could see how for a moment the younger boy allowed himself to relax despite the fact they would be dropped in the arena in less than twenty-four hours. She would not say anything. She would let him have this time to process everything. It was possibly their last free night.

They all watched the interviews of the District Eleven tributes, Rue and Thresh. Rue was the youngest tribute, only twelve-years-old. It was honestly heartbreaking to see someone so young be put through such a brutal situation. The girl chatted animatedly with Caesar though, who did everything to highlight her strengths. Next, was Thresh, the one tribute who could give Cato a run for his money in size alone. He was much less forthcoming, and Shay almost quirked a smile as she knew how Dani would refer to him—the strong, silent type. When they walked by the District Ten green room, the blonde tribute could not help but shoot the small girl a smile, which she returned.

Lastly, it was District Twelve's turn. Shaylin sat on the edge of her seat as Katniss Everdeen walked out onto the stage in her beautiful, bright red gown. The Girl on Fire, they called her after the stunt during the tribute parade. She had gained the adoration of the Capitol and the ire of the Careers all in one fail swoop. Even more so after she scored a damn eleven, which had never been done… ever. If anyone was a wildcard this year, it was Katniss.

The girl walked out to Caesar who greeted her brightly, but the Girl on Fire was completely out of her comfort zone, looking like a shell-shocked deer. "What?" the dark-haired tribute muttered, no catching Caesar's words.

"I think someone's a little nervous," he covered for her as the audience chuckled. "I said that was quite an entrance you made at the Tribute Parade the other day. Do you want to tell us about it?"

"Well," she started with a slight waver in her voice. "I was just hoping that I wouldn't burn to death." The audience laughed again, pulling Katniss' attention to them.

"When you came out of that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped." Flickerman then turned to the crowd, "Did any of you experience this as well?" They cheered. "My heart stopped."

"So did mine," Katniss admitted with the hint of a smile. It seemed like she was finally loosening up a little.

"Now, tell me about the flames. Are they real?"

"Yes," she answered before pausing. "In fact, I'm wearing them today. Would you like to see?" The audience roared in excitement.

Shaylin had to give it to both Katniss and her stylist. Fashion was an easy thing for the people in the Capitol to relate to and talk about. It fed into their vanity. Therefore, by accessorizing Katniss with flames, it gave the girl a way to relate to them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is it safe?" Caesar asked before Katniss chuckled a 'yes'. "What do you think folks?" The thunder of the audience was an obvious answer. Caesar laughed loudly, "I think that's a yes!"

Katniss stood from her seat and began to spin in circles. The more she turned, the bigger the flames at the hem of her dress grew. It really was something. Shaylin found herself more amazed by Katniss' balance in the fancy heels than by the dress itself though. She made it look so graceful and easy.

By the time she stopped spinning, she seemed to have made herself dizzy as the blue-haired man helped her back to her seat. "Steady. Steady. Lovely! Thank you! That was really something. Katniss, that was something. That was something. Thank you for that." He paused for a moment, letting the noise die down. Katniss gave him a gentle smile. "I have one more question for you. It's about your sister. We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the Reaping. Did she come to say goodbye to you?"

"Yes. She did," Katniss answered simply. Shaylin felt for the District Twelve tribute's sister. She knew what it was like to watch an older sibling be shipped off to the arena with no guarantee that they were going to return home. To sit there and watch them fight every day to survive, wondering if you were ever going to laugh with them, or hug them, or even argue with them ever again.

"She did," Caesar repeated. "And what did you say to her in the end?"

Katniss took a breath. "I told her that I would try to win. That I would try to win for her."

"Of course you did. And try you will." He stood up, bringing Katniss with him. "Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" he announced, wrapping up the interview. The audience roared loudly once again and Shaylin sat back in her seat.

"He really knows how to play to the crowd, I'll give him that," Taurus said. He then turned to Shay, "You seem quiet."

"Just thinking," she mumbled.

Her mentor laughed, "Well, that can't be good. Mind sharing with the class."

Shaylin glared at him, "No, I'm good. Thanks."

They left it at that, waiting for the final interview to begin. As Peeta Mellark was introduced, Shay sat back, waiting for Katniss to walk past the entrance to her room. It was at that moment that Shay knew she needed Katniss as an ally if she wanted to get out of the arena alive. It was a risky move and Katniss did not exactly seem like a trusting person, but it was her best shot at taking out the other big players.

Shay turned her attention back to the screen watching the back and forth between Peeta and Caesar. Katniss's interview ended on a more solemn, yet heartfelt key. However, Peeta's interview picked up with new energy. He was stringing along the audience and Caesar quite well, but it was not the same charming-ness that Marvel had exuded. Peeta was simply charismatic in an effortless way as if he was joking with a friend instead of trying to give himself an ego boost and appear perfect. He reminded her a little of Zeke in that way.

His interview was going great when Caesar asked, "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighed. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But, I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know, but I know a lot of boys like her," Peeta admitted, looking slightly vulnerable for the first time since walking on stage.

"So," Caesar started, ready to give the tribute some advice. "Here's what you do. You win. You go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help my case," Peeta said, sounding unsure.

Caesar frowned, "Why ever not?"

"Because… because… she came here with me," he stuttered out.

Shaylin's jaw dropped just as everyone else's did. Pulling herself together, she tuned out the rest of the interview as she looked at the rest of her team. Taurus, Clem, Leif, Verona, and their stylist all matched her shocked expression, their eyes not moving from the television. Finally, the blonde found her words.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

 **Whoop! I'm catching up on updates. I tried to get Katniss' interview from the book but I misplaced it so I just pulled it from the movie. Peeta's interview is from the book though so this is just kinda gonna be a mash-up of the two.**

 **Not a lot of Cato in this chapter after the spiciness from the last. He might be in the next chapter, which will cover the rest of the night and possibly the morning leading up to the start of the Games. From there, Cato may be absent for a bit before he and Shay are reunited.**

 **I'm on an Alexander Ludwig binge rn because I picked back up on Vikings where I left off. He is such a snack, I can't…**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Remember to follow, favorite, and review to tell me what you think!**


	8. 08 - bloodbath

Shay did not sleep well that night. Of all nights to get a restless sleep, it had to be the night she needed a good rest the most. The next day was inevitable. She would be standing on that pedestal in an unknown arena, preparing to run for her life.

The events from the interviews did nothing to improve her situation. For a moment, Shay allowed herself to believe that things may actually work in her favor. She had a good training score, her name was known through the Capitol both because of her score and because of the recognition of her brother, which she thought might get her sponsors. But with Peeta's whole 'star-crossed lovers' announcement, her chances were flushed down the fancy toilet along with her dinner that night.

Shay never really got sick, just like how she never really got nervous. However, she seemed to be throwing everything she knew about herself out the window. Her stomach churned with nerves that sent her to the bathroom on numerous occasions that night when she could not sleep.

She already felt defeated in a way.

The next morning, she briefly sat at the table with her team. There was a solemn atmosphere due to the day's events and no one really ate. Shay forced herself to nibble on a strip of bacon and a slice of buttered toast, while Leif pushed the eggs and potatoes around his plate looking deep in thought.

Even Taurus, Clem, and Verona could not bring themselves to indulge in the decadent breakfast feast that was served. More like a Last Supper, Shay thought bitterly.

Before she knew it, the blonde girl was whisked away by Rezin to change into her uniform for the Games. It was lightweight, which Shay hoped meant the arena was warm. Although the outside of her jacket was slick to wick away moisture and water, a temperate climate maybe?

The District Ten girl occupied herself by thinking of what even the smallest detail of her attire could mean for her. Once she was dressed head to toe in black, her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Rezin sprayed it until it was soaked with hairspray, making sure to keep any stray wisps out of her eyes.

"Follow me," Rezin said as he finished perfecting her arena look. Shay stayed silent and did just that. She was led down a dark hall and out into an aircraft hangar. A hovercraft waited just beyond the hanger doors with other tributes being led inside. Rezin stopped at the door and motioned for the blonde to follow one of the staff.

A woman led her forward and gestured for her to sit in one of the seats. Shay looked around and caught Katniss' eye down the row from her. Shay was stressed at the news during the interview, but that did not negate the fact she knew Katniss would be a better ally than an enemy. So, she gave the stoic girl a reassuring nod, which was returned, before continuing to examine the other tributes. Leif was just sitting down, having come in just behind her. Rue was anxiously fiddling with her hands. And Cato… Cato was looking unsurprisingly calm.

His eyes met hers and then held contact for a while. She could not get a read on what he was thinking and it frustrated her to no end. Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came up to her and asked her to extend her right arm.

Shay did so hesitantly, but the nurse explained, "It's your tracker. So that we know where you are in the arena." Of course, it is, Shaylin thought. The blonde simply nodded before wincing as the tracker was implanted.

She looked down to see it blink a few times under her skin before it faded. The blonde rubbed her arm absentmindedly and sat back in her seat as the hovercraft took off.

Shay was not sure how long the ride took, but it felt like hours. Maybe that was just the creep of anxiety that was plaguing her though, making every second pass by at a snail's pace. Eventually, the hovercraft landed and the tributes were escorted away into dull, gray rooms with a clear tube.

After a few minutes passed, the door opened, startling Shay as she sat on the bench. She assumed that it was just another random staff member, but was relieved when she saw Taurus' familiar face.

She never thought she would be so relieved to see him.

He must have caught the sliver of anxiety in her eyes as he stepped closer. He placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. Somehow, his warmth was able to leech through the windbreaker and Shay welcomed it. It may be the last human contact she has that does not include violence.

"Get out of your head, little mouse," he told her. "Your smart, but you have a tendency to overthink things. For once, let your instincts guide you. You don't have to trust anyone else, just yourself. Grab the closest pack you can find and then get the hell out of dodge. It'll be a good start and then you can go from there."

Shay could not speak. She physically could not make the words come out. Her throat burned at the thought of saying anything, her stomach twisted and turned. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was _scared_.

Taurus noticed his advice and detached comfort was not working as it usually would, so he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Shay buried her face in his chest as if her emotional state did not exist if no one could see her expression. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Finally, she found her words. They were broken from her dry, burning throat, but Taurus understood.

"I'm gonna die," she sobbed. "Althea will have to bury me just like Kraven. She's not going to have anyone."

The District Ten mentor sighed. Even when she was looking death in the face, she was still thinking about her family. He was not one for false assurances, but he did not feel like his next words were. "You're _not_ going to die. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Take care of Althie for me, please," she begged.

Taurus pulled back from the hug to look her in the eyes. Shay tried to avoid eye contact and furiously wiped at her salty tears, not wanting anyone to see her so vulnerable. He held her head in his hands and forced her to look at him. "You're going to take care of her. You're going to be there for her because you're _not_ going to die. You're not Kraven."

Shay sniffled one last time, ridding herself of her remaining tears. She needed to pull herself together.

"One minute," a voice announced into the prep room.

Shay closed her eyes and centered herself before looking back to the glass tube that was waiting to take her to the arena.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you come out of that arena alive," her mentor continued. "Promise me you'll do the same."

Shay nodded, her wall rebuilding to hide the vulnerability she just displayed. "Of course. I promise."

The countdown from thirty seconds began and Shay allowed herself to give her mentor one last hug, one last bout of comforting human contact. Stepping into the tube, the door closed and the platform began to rise.

Taurus nodded at her and she returned it just as she broke the surface.

The arena was temperate: a forest in one direction, a field of wheat in another, and cliffs in a third direction. The temperature was cooler than what she was used to but not unbearable. Although the windbreaker provided some protection from the breeze and temperature, it was not much.

In front of her was the Cornucopia, filled to the brim with anything the tributes could need. It was tempting. It was _supposed_ to be tempting.

Every year the Careers claimed its treasures leaving the rest of the tributes to defend themselves with scraps and their own wit. There were some scatterings of supplies on the ground between her pedestal and the large, silver treasure trove, but she could not let herself be drawn in by the empty promises.

Instead, the blonde's eyes locked onto the large backpack just in front of her, only a few yards away. That was doable. She could get to that.

The final ten seconds counted down. "Ten… Nine… Eight…" the disembodied voice announced.

Shay took her final look around the circle, not really recognizing the tributes that immediately surrounded her. Most likely, some of the tributes from districts Five through Nine. The nearest threat was Clove who was five people down on her left and then Peeta was four down on her right. Neither seemed focused on her.

Good, she thought.

The final seconds ticked by, "Four… Three… Two… One…"

The cannon sounded and they were off.

Everything was a blur, a big, chaotic blur, but her focus stayed on the bag. Her tight ponytail whipped against her exposed neck as she darted forward. Her legs moved quicker than they ever had before. Snatching the bag from the ground, she surveyed her surroundings briefly before starting towards the forest.

She tried to remember Taurus' urgings to follow her instincts, to allow herself to just _do_ and not overthink every step. The forest was her best bet, offering the best cover. Unfortunately, to get there, she had to pass the heat of the bloodbath.

Shay set her path and went for it. On the way, she managed to swipe a small pack of knives, but it was not without risk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of silver before she even registered that it was, in fact, an arrow. The blonde glanced over her shoulder to see Glimmer wielding a pristine, silver bow and a vicious smirk. Shay knew she could not hesitate. She had to keep moving. Continuing towards the woods, a few more arrows were directed her way, but Shay kept her running pattern inconsistent in hopes that the District One girl would not be able to keep her aim.

After the third arrow, they stopped. Most likely because Shay moved out of range or another tribute caught the blonde Career's eyes.

Doing her best to ignore the screams and cries of the dying children behind her, Shay put more distance between herself and the carnage. Her all out run came to a halt when she happened across Katniss and the girl from District Five sprawled on the ground. She was not expecting any confrontation once she disappeared behind the tree line. Apparently, neither of the other two girls were eager to join in on the violence so quickly either.

The redhead girl with the upturned nose hurried to her feet before darting off while Shay and Katniss were momentarily, and stupidly, distracted by each other. They were shaken from the moment when a particularly loud scream echoed through the dark, damp woods.

The words left Shay's mouth before she even realized what she was saying. "We should go. Once the Careers are finished with their massacre, they'll branch out and we're still too close to the Cornucopia." Her words were interrupted with sporadic pants, a sign of how exhausted she already was.

Katniss looked at her distrustfully. Sure, they played nice during training, but they were not in training anymore. This was real now.

Shay rolled her eyes, her chest still heaving up and down in an effort to catch her breath. "Please. If I wanted to kill you, I would've tried by now. So, are you coming or what?" Shay said as she went to move past the other girl who was pulling herself up from the forest floor.

"Fine," Katniss muttered under her breath, making sure to follow the blonde and never put her back to her. Shay sighed realizing what she was doing. If it gave her some peace of mind for the time being to act as if she held an advantage then that was fine. If they were to be allies, there needed to be some sort of compromise.

The two took off in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia once again, running for a while before stopping. The two looked around to survey their surroundings before Katniss spoke up, "Can you climb?" The dark-haired girl gestured to the large tree to their left.

Shay shrugged. It definitely was not one of her strong suits, but she had climbed trees and other dilapidated structures around her home before. "Not an expert or anything, but if you show me where the footholds are, I'm sure I could manage."

Katniss nodded before starting up the tree, careful to find secure holds. Shay trailed a reasonable distance behind. The taller, District Twelve girl picked a branch a decent ways up to camp out on. Shay settled on the branch with the best support just below hers.

"So…" Shay started awkwardly. "The Careers are at least four or five strong right now. It can't hurt for us to watch each other's backs, right? I mean, we're probably the best chance aside from Thresh from Eleven to take them out."

"You mean like allies?" the other girl asked, still apprehensive.

The blonde shrugged. "Well, yeah. It would be nice to not have to worry about at least one person killing me." At the mention of killing, Katniss tensed. "Look, you don't trust me. I don't blame you. I don't necessarily trust you either." I only have to trust myself, Shay reminded herself. "But, having an extra set of eyes around would be nice. I'm not saying we make some bullshit final two deal or something. I'm just saying that right now, us working together increases our survival chances by a good bit."

Katniss nodded. "You're right," she conceded.

"Cool," Shay said simply. She was not used to being the more talkative one. Dani was the outgoing one, the one with the electric personality that drew people in like flies. Shay was the introvert who thought actions spoke louder than words. The blonde kind of hated how she had to sell this alliance to Katniss like some pushy vendor at the market. It made her uncomfortable in her own skin, made her feel fake. But, it was necessary.

"So, you're not in an alliance with the Careers?" Katniss blurted out taking Shay by surprise.

"Um, what?" Shay balked. What the hell brought that on? "Of course I'm not. Why would you think that?"

This time Katniss shrugged. "Just some rumors during training. That and Cato helped you the one day and stopped going after your district partner when you went to interrupt their fight."

"I would sooner align myself with a rapid mutt than the Careers," Shay scoffed in distaste. Perhaps that was not the whole truth though. Katniss mentioned Cato specifically. If things were different, maybe she could see herself aligning with Cato, but she could never sustain an alliance with the rest of the Careers. Any time the Careers allied with someone from the other Districts, it went south as soon as they got bored.

Suddenly, a series of booms went off. Ten to be exact, ten fallen tributes.

Silence settled between the two as they went through their packs. Katniss' contained a variety of supplies: a sleeping bag, a pack of beef, some crackers, an empty bottle, some wire, a pair of sunglasses, and a box of matches. She also had a knife that had been launched at her head by Clove.

Shay sifted through her pack. The first thing she pulled out was a sleeping bag and an empty bottle like Katniss. Next, she pulled out a small bottle. "Iodine tablets," she read the label aloud. "It'll be helpful when we find water. Saves us time boiling the water to purify it." The simple inclusion of the word 'us' caused Katniss to perk up. It was deliberate on Shay's part, a manipulation even to show that she was willing to share supplies to remain allies and establish a sense of trust. The blonde went on to pick out a rope that was a decent length, a package of freeze-dried fruit, and a roll of bandages in addition to her small pack of five small knives she managed to swipe from the ground.

The sun began to set and Katniss showed Shay how to use her belt to secure herself to the branch so she would not fall off. There was minimal conversation, mostly just the two of the processing the day's events and listening for any movement on the ground.

When darkness finally settled over the arena, the Capitol's anthem played as their emblem was projected into the sky. The photos of the fallen tributes followed. First, the girl from District Three was shown, and then the boy from Four. This year was different from some previous years, where one of the tributes from Four did not participate in the Career alliance. The boy was younger, probably only thirteen. It hurt Shay's heart to see him in the sky and know that he was murdered. Next was the boy from Five and both tributes from Six and Seven. The last faces to appear were the boy from Eight and both from Nine.

Shay let out a relieved sigh when she did not see Leif's face. It was a little shocking as well. He made it out of the bloodbath with a bad leg. Part of Shay was even impressed. A matching look of relief graced Katniss' features and the blonde did not have to guess that it was because her district partner was also safe for the time being.

However, ten tributes were now dead after only a few hours in the arena. Sure, Shay's chances had increased just by surviving this one day, but out of the fourteen surviving tributes, the blonde knew that five of them were associated with the Careers. That was more than a third of the remaining tributes. The thought made her uneasy. She was not going to be able to play passive in the arena. The blonde was going to have to make moves, get her hands dirty whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Shaylin dozed off eventually, her nightmares plagued by visions of her loved ones trapped in the arena with her being slaughtered by the Career alliance. Dani, Ash, Beck, Althea, even Kraven made appearances only to be gutted and skewered by Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel as well as the unnamed District Four girl she was sure joined the ranks of the Careers as well. The worst part was watching Cato murder her brother all over again while she laid helplessly on the ground, forced to watch.

The rustle and snapping of branches on the ground that woke her was almost welcome as it pulled her away from the horrible scenes her mind tortured her with. Katniss woke too, the two of them careful not to make any noise that would give away their position.

Their eyes were quickly drawn to a bright light not far away. Shay refrained herself from scoffing. Who was stupid enough to light a fire in the middle of the night in an arena full of people who want to kill you, she thought.

Unable and unwilling to fall asleep, the blonde kept her eyes on the young girl who cozied up to the flames to stay warm. The other tributes close proximity made Shay uneasy, but she could not just up and move to another tree father way. That would just draw more attention to her. She had to suck it up and toughen up, hoping that the girl's stupid decision did not lead to her and Katniss' discovery.

The sound of running caught Shay's attention.

The other tribute must have fallen asleep thanks to the comfort the warmth provided. It left her a sitting duck for her impending doom. The Career pack had made it over to her in no time.

An agonizing cry sounded through the forest. "Eleven down, twelve to go!" a female voice called out only to be answered with a series of laughs. They raided their victim's supplies but found nothing of use to them. Shay listened closely; sure, that she heard Cato.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking!" he exclaimed. The blonde's expression twisted into one of disgust. In all the conversations they had, never had she heard Cato speak so flippantly about such a morbid topic. It made her sick, which was only made worse as she was reminded of their passionate encounter before the interviews.

Shay held her breath as they passed just under her branch. She snuck a glance at Katniss who remained completely still. The Career pack was laughing and carrying on, mocking the dead tribute.

"Wait! Did you see the look on her face?" Marvel said.

"How stupid can you get?" Glimmer added.

Marvel laughed and shook his head. "A fire."

"'Oh, no! Please don't kill me! Oh, no!'" the blonde District One girl mocked as she put on a performance for Cato.

The hulking blond tribute laughed. "That's actually a good impression."

The jests continued until the District Four girl spoke up. "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," Marvel answered.

Clove stopped walking, causing the group to turn toward her. "Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead. I struck her myself," Cato responded.

Clove scoffed, "Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," Glimmer added, causing Cato to bristle.

Marvel agreed, "Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" Cato snapped. The group fell silent at their leader's insistence. The silence ended when a new, familiar voice spoke up.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on," the new voice interjected. Shay glanced at Katniss who stiffened at the new addition to the Careers. Suddenly, it occurred to the blonde why the voice seemed so familiar.

It was because it belonged to Peeta.

"Hey, Lover Boy. When you're done, she went this way, right?" Cato asked him.

Peeta nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You better be."

Peeta sighed. "Yeah, that was her snare we found back there." Even worse than joining the Careers, he was leading them right to Katniss.

Shay did not have to look over at the other girl to know how betrayed she was. The boy who claimed to be in love with her was now hunting her down. Talk about a twist.

* * *

 **Sorry, there was a bit of a delay tonight getting this out. Had a bit of a mental breakdown over the tragedy that is my financial situation, but I'm sorta, kinda okay now. Lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying to combine both the book and the movie as my original story was mainly book-based, but I do like aspects of the movie.**


End file.
